Senpai's Training
by LukasAldiore
Summary: Gold is in love with Red. But Red is in love with Yellow. After Gold receives a call from Red asking him for advice on how to confess to Yellow, his heart broke. But from this, he finds away to snatch his senpai back to him. How would things turn out? Warning: Yaoi, Mind Control, Hypnosis, Smut, BDSM, RedXGold, Pokemon, Polishipping. Don't read if you don't like.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon nor anything related to it.**

** I also do not own the cover for this fanfic. I just picked it off the net. Credit goes to whoever did the image. You did an amazing job.**

* * *

Prologue:

"Hey Gold, can I ask you about something...?"

"Sure, Red. Anything. What is it?" I asked over the phone.

Ever since we finished our training in Mt. Silver, I've always been in contact with Red. I don't know why but during our training there, it seems that I've grown fond with him. Not that friendly fondness anymore but the more intimate one. After we went down, I keep on having dreams about him in my sleep and when I wake up, I always find my pyjamas smeared in cum. That's when I've realised that I like him.

"Well, um... you see... it's about Yellow."

I swallowed hard as I heard her name. I know that he seems a bit off when she's around but I didn't know that he finally realised his feelings for her. It just makes me pisses me off.

"Oooh! Are you finally going to confess to her?" I jokingly asked. Honestly, I'm just fooling myself now.

"Huh? How did you know?" his voice filled with curiosity.

"Woah, woah. Hold up there. Really? And I just said that as a joke!"

"Well, it's a burden off my shoulder now. I honestly don't know how I should tell you about it. Haha."

"You called me about that right? At least you should have some ideas in your head! Haha! So now that the secret is out, what would you do?"

"Well, that's what I called you for. You know, after our training at Mt. Silver, I feel that I've somehow connected with you. You're one of my best friends and I feel that you're the right person to talk about this and ask for advice."

Somehow, what he just said made me blush. But still, I'm also pissed that he was asking me for this kind of stuff. Doesn't he know that I have feelings for him?

"Why ask me, why not Green or Blue?"

"You know how Green is right? He'll just brush me off if I ask something like that. And Blue, if I ask her for some advice about this, it'll reach everyone's ears first before Yellow. That's why I came to you. I know I can trust you about something like this."

Well, if he really depends on me THAT much, then I suppose I could help him right? It's not like my feelings for him were even correct in the first place.

I rested my head on my right hand as I flipped the phone over to the other.

"So, how would you go about this? From what I know about you, you're really thick-headed about stuff like this."

"I know, right? Haha."

"Well, your passion for Pokemon is like second to none but when it comes to stuff like this, it seems like your passion is zero. What your problem is is that you don't how to tell your emotions!"

"Yeah, it seems so. So, how would I confess to her if I'm like this? Please, Gold. You're my only hope."

It's almost as if he was pleading with tears in his eyes as he said that. That would be cute to see. But his problem is beyond hope. Heck, he can't even realize that I'm in love with him! However, he's asking me for some help right now and as unconditional as my love is for him, I feel obligated to help him. But how could I?

As I twirled the cords of the phone, hoping for some bright ideas to pop out of my head, I suddenly remembered the thing I picked up at the breeders' home. A devilish grin formed in my lips. That thing could cure him no questions about it. But I do want to have fun with him as well, at least before he confesses to Yellow.

"That's it!" I exclaimed over the phone.

"What? What is it?"

"Just come on over and I'll talk to you about it here! Also, don't bring any Pokemon with you! I don't want anything disturbing us."

"Hm... well, if you say so. It's fine then. I've complete trust in you. Well, I'll be off now."

"Yeah, senpai. See you soon!"

I hurriedly ran up to my room and prepared it. This should be fun.

* * *

So, I hope you guys know where the direction of this story is heading. This isn't a rewrite anymore but a story of my own! Please give some feedback :D I would greatly appreciate it! :)


	2. Chapter 1

Gold ran to the door the moment he heard the door bell rang. He finished all the preparations needed to make this successful.

"'Sup, Red?" he said as he greeted his senpai.

Red was wearing his normal clothes – his red jacket over his black shirt and his signature red cap. He looks very excited, coming in about less than an hour after Gold told him he might have had a solution to his problem.

"So?" Red cut to the chase, "where's this thing that was supposed to help me confess to Yellow?"

"Woah, woah. What's the rush? Haha," Gold asked as he let Red in.

"Well, I'm just... very excited, you know. I didn't mean to be rude. Sorry."

"Don't worry. I didn't take it seriously," Gold said as he hit Red with a light jab to the shoulder. "So, shall we start?"

"Yes please. I need it so bad!"

"I can see that. Haha! Let's go!"

Gold then lead his senpai upstairs to his room. This wasn't the first time that Red had ever been in Gold's house but however, this is the first time that he'll be in Gold's room. There was this one time when the weather on top of Mt. Silver got really serious that they had to go down for their own safety so Gold told him that they can stay at his house at least until the weather clears up. Red was lead to a guest room though so he doesn't have any clue what Gold's room looked like.

"Hey, I think I didn't see your mom. Where is she?" Red mused as they climbed the stairs.

"Oh, well, mom's out for the month since she's on a cruise so I'm the only one in the house right now."

"Right... and where are all the Pokemon? I remember the last time I came here, it's as if it was a zoo here. Haha."

"Mom took some of the Pokemon. And the others, well, I left them at the day care for the meantime. I told you that no one must disturb us while we fix your issue, right? Oh. We're finally here."

Both boys have finally arrived in front of Gold's room. As Gold turned the knob, Red was feeling a little bit uneasy. Why is everyone out? And even the Pokemon? He feels a little off but he knows Gold very well and trusts him on this.

Gold's room was a little messy and a little dark, to say the least. The curtains were covering the windows that only a small fraction of light lit the room. Red couldn't even identify the other things that were in there but probably it was just some trash that Gold has, typical of a normal boy's room Red thought.

As they entered, Gold told his senior to sit on the bed as he sat on the chair in front of it. The light that escaped the covers of the curtain hit only Gold, making him like the main focus inside the room.

"So? What's your plan, Gold?" Red asked as he sat comfortably in the bed.

"This!" Gold exclaimed.

Gold brought out a pendulum-like object from his pocket and showed it to his senior.

"What's that?" Red asked, seemingly unaware of the object that his junior brought out.

"Sheesh, Red. How can you be so dull sometimes," Gold jested as he scratched his head. "It's a pendulum! And not just any pendulum – it's a Hypno's Pendulum!"

"A Hypno's pendulum? Then does that mean –"

"Yes! Finally, you caught on. We're gonna hypnotize you to fix that problem of yours! With this, you can finally confess to Yellow without any problem!"

"Hey, wait. Is that safe? And where did you get that thing anyway?"

"Of course it's safe! I asked the grandma on the daycare where I found it and she said that it's perfectly safe. Pokemons only sleep when hypnotized, right? It couldn't be any worse than that."

Red thought about it for a while. Gold was absolutely right when he said it was perfectly safe since he witnessed it himself firsthand in Pokemon battles. And on TV also, he watched how people were being hypnotized and was not affected afterwards after hypnosis. Plus, if it's for Yellow...

"Okay, fine, fine. I'll do anything if it's for confessing to Yellow!" Red said with fire burning in his eyes.

"That's the spirit, Red! Anything for love! Hahaha! Well, I'll start then..."

Gold then held up the pendulum in front of Red's eyes. The small fraction of light made the pendulum shine as he stared at it.

"Okay, Red. Focus only on my voice and follow the pendulum as it swings back and forth... back and forth..."

Red followed as instructed. He followed the pendulum as it swung back and forth, all the while while listening to Gold's voice.

"Now, relax Red. You can feel your muscles slowly getting heavier as you watch the pendulum. You're feeling that your eyelids are getting heavier as well, as if you're very tired and just want to take a good sleep..."

It's just what Gold said. He suddenly felt very tired and he just wanted to was feeling very relaxed as he continued to watch the pendulum and listen to Gold, his eyes starting to close as well.

"Wait, Red..." Gold soothingly said, "You will not close your eyes completely. Continue watching the pendulum as it swings back and forth... back and forth..."

Gold watched as his half-lidded senpai continue to follow the pendulum as it swung and after a while his senpai's eyes flickered then eventually glazed over. He is now completely under the spell of the hypnosis.

"Senpai? Oooi Senpaaaiii..." Gold said as he waved his hand in front of Red. But Red didn't speak nor react to anything. He was just staring at nowhere.

"Did I do it? Did it work?" Gold asked himself. He wasn't sure if Red was just faking it or he really was under hypnosis.

"Hey, Red. I'm gonna kiss you if you're just pretending," Gold threatened. But Red didn't react.

"Oiii. I'm really gonna kiss you, you know..." Gold said as he approached his senior, crouching down and looking up at his slumped senpai.

But it was still the same. Red just kept slumped as he sat on the bed with his eyes glazed over.

"Well, I'll help myself then. Itadakimasu."

Gold cupped his senior's chin and brought it up. He looked into his eyes and in an instant; he closed his lips on him and gave him a kiss. He was waiting for his senior to react, still looking into his eyes but he still didn't. With that, he was convinced that his senior was completely under hypnosis.

Gold then decided to take it up a notch. He pinned down his senior to the bed and now gave him a more passionate kiss, his lips melding with his senpai's soft lips. He moved in his tongue to taste his senpai even more. He crept his tongue slowly as he ventured in the crevices of his senpai's mouth. He could taste his saliva as he went further, with it tasting a little sweet.

Everything about Red tasted great for him, from his lips, to his tongue, to even his saliva.

It's the first time also that Gold felt this strong feeling for Red. At first he thought that it was just some crush but now it felt that it was a little bit more. It was love. It's definitely love. Now he's confirmed it for himself. And now that he's confirmed it, he wanted to go take a step further.

Gold slowly moved his free hand and put it inside his senpai's shirt, feeling his toned body as he searched for his nipples. When he finally found it, he first ran his fingers over it, feeling the little nub in his hands as he goes. After feeling his senpai's now hard nipples, he started to play with it, pinching and circling it with his fingers as he continued to give his senpai the most torrid kiss he could give.

After a while of teasing his senpai's nipples, he then moved down again, this time downwards, to his senpai's most private parts. He didn't even remove his senpai's pants and just let his hands crawl through his treasure trail until he finally grabs a hold of it, a hot and throbbing piece of meat that his senpai kept in his pants – his senpai's dick.

Gold started to feel his senpai's length with his hands. He could feel it twitching as he caressed it continuously. But when he started stroking it, he heard his senpai finally react.

"Nn...no..."

Gold backed off immediately. So it seems that the hypnosis' effect wasn't indefinite. As much as he wanted to continue doing it with his senpai, it looks like he can't, for now at least. He got carried away and hasn't even issued the commands for his senpai yet so he then quickly placed his senpai as he should on the bed and he quickly got to his seat himself.

"Now senpai," Gold said, "When you awake, you will now be able to tell your truly feelings to Yellow. You will not hold back and show her what you really feel about her. When I snap my fingers, you would finally wake up and also..."

Red heard a snap and he's finally come to once again.

"Huh? What happeed?" he asked Gold.

"It was a success, Red! It was a little hard at first since you resisted but now, it's done! You could now confess to Yellow and I guarantee it one hundred percent!" Gold said proudly with a thumbs-up.

"Really? I'm sorry if it was hard on you. Haha. Guess I must really be that thick-headed, huh?"

"Yep, you're really a hard subject!"

Red immediately got hold of Gold's hand and held it tightly. Gold blushed as he was surprised by his senpai's sudden action.

"Thanks, Gold. You've really helped me a lot. I don't know how to thank you."

"Aw, shucks. It was nothing. You're a very good friend of mine after all! Now, let's get you home so you can prepare your confession to Yellow tomorrow."

"Yep!"

Both boys were finally down and at the front door. Red waved as he finally left Gold's.

"Thanks again, Gold! And see you later!"

"Sure thing!" Gold replied as he waved back at his senpai.

He watched him until he was finally out of sight. Gold then closed the door and with a devilish grin in his face, he said, "Yeah, senpai. See you later."

* * *

**AN:** I'm back! And I just can't wait what'll happen next! What did Gold say to Red when he was on trance? Find out soon! And also, don't forget to give some reviews guys! I would really appreciate your comments and suggestions!

Reality Hacker - Yeah, I was deeply regretful of what I did to both of them but I promise that this one will be a happy ending! :)


	3. Chapter 2

It's about 9 o'clock in the night and Gold was just passing his time watching TV when he heard someone ring the doorbell.

"Oh? Who could that be?" he said with a smirk in his lips.

He went by the window to check who it was and it was Red, waiting by the patio. He was all gleeful and couldn't help but jump in joy when he saw Red.

"It worked! It worked!" he kept on screaming like a little girl.

After fixing his composure, Gold then went quickly to the door to fetch his beloved senior.

"Oh, Red. What's the matter? Haven't you left hours earlier?" Gold asked, although already knowing the answer.

"Well..." Red scratched his head as he chuckled, "I felt like staying at your place for the night. You see, it's been a long time since we got together and without your mom here, I thought that I should help you around in exchange for what you did for me. Also, it was already dark and having no Pokemon with me so... could I come in?"

"Oh, sure, sure!" Gold exclaimed. "Please come in!"

Gold is very excited that his senpai came back. Earlier on the day when he instructed his hypnotized senior to tell Yellow his feelings fortright, he might have added a little extra on the sides. He just can't help himself but smile as his senpai was with him.

-What happened earlier-

"And also..." Gold said as he instructed Red, "for the whole month, you will be staying at my place. You will feel that you have to do that in order to thank me for what I did for you. Is that understood?"

"Yes..." Red half-consciously says.

"Oh, and also, when I call you senpai, you will be put immediately in trance. When I snap my fingers, you will return back to yourself, and all the things I've told you while in trance will be like common knowledge to you, okay?"

"Yes..." Red replied.

"That's a good senpai," Gold chuckled as he caressed his senior's cheeks. And with that, he snapped his fingers and released Red from the trance.

Back at the house, Gold closed the door as he let Red in. Red comfortably sat by the sofa and looked at what Gold was watching.

"Hey, Gold. What's this you're watching? It looks interes-,"

"Senpai~" Gold called out.

Red immediately stopped what he was about to say and sat stiff on the sofa. Gold looked at him to see if he was now on trance and when he saw his senior's eyes already glazed over, he knew that he was now deep in trance.

Gold launched himself to the other sofa and rested comfortably with his one leg hanging at the edge. He looked at his hypnotized senior with lustful eyes and said:

"Hey, senpai. Did you forget that you always strip when you enter my home? Also, you do everything that I say when you're here, right? After all, I am the master of this house. That's just plain courtesy, remember?"

Gold then snapped his fingers and Red immediately went conscious again.

"Hey, Red, aren't you forgetting something?" Gold said with his signature smirk on his face as he looked at his confused senior.

"Hm? What was it? What're you looking at?" Red asked.

Red looked down and discovered what Gold was ogling him about. Apparently, he was still wearing clothes. He always knew that he strips down every time he went by Gold's place because it just feels right to do so but how could have he forgotten it right now?

"Oh, right. I completely forgot. Haha," Red said as he brushed his forgetfulness off.

He then started to take off his socks first, then his shirt, then his pants off while Gold just looked at him seemingly amused. Red noticed this and tried to strike a conversation as he began removing his underwear as well.

"You know, I couldn't believe that I forgot to take my clothes off. Haha. Normally, I take them off the moment I step in your house but it seems rather odd that I've forgotten it today, don't you think?"

"Yeah, you normally do that so that's why I'm a bit surprised when you were still wearing clothes. By the way, why do you always strip when you come here?" Gold asked, anticipating what his senior would say. After all, it was a new memory that he inserted in his mind.

"Hm... now that you mention it, why do I do it in the first place? Hmm... I don't really know myself. Haha. I just feel like it, you know? It's as if I'm really at home when I'm here that I feel comfortable just walking around here naked. You don't mind do you?" Red asked, finally removing his underwear.

"Oh, no! Not at all! Haha! Please continue doing so!" Gold urged with a slight blush on his face.

_Memory implantation success! _Gold said inside his head with a victory pose.

He'd wanted to keep on talking with Red but he just couldn't help but glue his eyes on Red's member. Even when it wasn't erect, it was still big. Gold had a good glimpse on it when they were in Mt. Silver. He unexpectedly stumbled into Red who was taking a piss at the face of the mountain when he saw it. Ever since then, he couldn't forget about it.

And now, it's in front of him – that thick, long, lump of flesh dangling between Red's legs is all his. Yellow haven't even seen it yet and he's happy that he's the first one to see it up close. And he plans to make it his and his only. Just the thought of seeing it every time Red comes home made him blush like a tomato.

"Hey, Gold. Is something the matter?" Red asked as he suddenly stopped packing his things when he saw Gold's bright bright red face.

However, Gold was still in dreamland and he could see Red's penis getting larger and larger in his vision. When he was finally aware of what was happening, he felt something warm dripping down his nose.

"Hey Gold!" Red suddenly shouted. He rushed to him when he found out that Gold's nose started to bleed. He quickly got a piece of cloth and from the table and put it just in front of Gold's nose.

Gold caught the scent of Red's hands and it was just too much for him to take anymore that his nose won't stop bleeding.

_If I can't get him away from me, I don't know what will happen!_

"H-hey, I can handle this myself," Gold said as he took the cloth from his senior.

"Geez, Gold. You could be a handful sometimes. Haha. Good thing I was here, right?" Red said with a wink.

"W-whatever."

Gold turned away from Red as Red laughed at him. But as he was turning the cold shoulder, his stomach grumbled, signalling that it needs to be filled. Red laughed at his junior even more and Gold couldn't help but smack his senior's head to stop teasing him.

"Hey, Red. Do you think you could whip us up some grub?" he asked Red.

"Sure thing, Gold! I'm hungry as well, anyway."

Red then stood up from the sofa and headed for the kitchen. As he walked away, Red couldn't help but stare at his senior's ass. They were so tight and looked so soft at the same time that he wanted to even make a pillow out of it.

He wants it. He wants all of it. He wants Red.

But how would he do that without Red knowing? Of course with the hypnotism in place, he could almost do whatever he wants with him but the incident from earlier made him doubt how powerful the thing really is. Maybe if Red had wanted it in the first place, he wouldn't have resisted? If that's the case, then he could make Red want it. The simple suggestions such as remove clothes whenever he enters the house and listen to everything he says inside the house is just a first step. Good thing that his senior is thick-headed that he doesn't mind doing this simple stuff but should he order him to suck his cock right off the bat, will he follow it? But what would happen if he didn't? Maybe he should try with a milder approach to confirm?

Gold looked over the counter and observed his senpai as he cooked. The living room is just separated by a low divider so he can easily see what Red was doing. Gold finds his senpai very sexy, the way he was shaking his hips as he cooked. And that ass... he kept on thinking stuff he would do to that ass that he got so flustered he buried his head on one of the throw pillows.

Gold was really thinking about all of this too seriously. He wanted his plan to be flawless and he wanted his senpai to realize it by himself that he likes him and not through hypnosis. But how could he tread that thin line? He has to do some research about this. After all, if he makes even one mistake, he's done for good. So then he decided he wouldn't do anything sexual right now until he's planned this out.

He walked to the kitchen to get a closer look at what Red was cooking, and he plans to see just how far he can take things with Red as of this moment.

"Hey, Red! What're 'ya cookin'?" Gold asked as he grabbed his senpai's tight ass.

Red immediately flinched. He stared at Gold and his junior was just smiling back at him.

"_Just what the heck is Gold trying to do?" _Red thought as he glared at Gold. After a few seconds though, he just brushed it off.

"_Hm... I'll let this slide for once. This is his house after all and I'm somewhat indebted to him."_

"O-oh... well, it's just rice omelette. I don't really know how to cook so I'm just doing some basic food. You like omelette, right?"

"_Oh, he doesn't react," _Gold thought the moment his senpai switched back to cooking. "_Maybe I should take it a little further..."_

"Ha! Sure do! Good thing you remember!"

"Of course! We've been together at Mt. Silver for like what? Half a year?"

"Mmhmm."

As Red cooks the omelette, he felt Gold's hand started to move. From one of his cheeks, Gold's hand was slowly moving to his crack and carefully, Gold's middle finger was inching its way too his ass hole. This is just too much, Red thought. In an instant, he smacked Gold's arm with the spatula he's holding and told off his junior.

"Ouch! What gives?" shouted Gold.

He quickly took his hand back away and rubbed the sore portion of his arm in an attempt to ease the pain.

"Come on, Gold, stop it. You know I don't go that way, right?"

Red was definitely serious and had that sharp look on his face as he told that to Gold. And Gold knew that going against him would not be a good idea. However, he did find out though just how far he could go in his senior's current state.

_Oh, so that's it_, Gold thought as he heard what his senior said. _If it goes against his morals, then it's definitely a no-no. Good thing I didn't ask him to suck my dick immediately._

Gold laughed it off as his senior continued to lecture him.

"Come on, Red, it was just a joke. Haha. No need to get so antsy."

"Hm. Well, whatever. I've finished cooking so you better sit down."

"Yes, Chef Red," Gold jokingly said.

He immediately grabbed a chair as Red got some plates and served him the best that he could. He got the glasses and the pitcher of water out from the fridge as well and made some juice. After that, he then placed both omelettes at the dinner table.

"Well, let's eat!" Red exclaimed.

Both boys digged in to the simple feast. Gold took a small bite of the omelette and quickly fell in love with it. As simple as the meal is, it has really great flavors. Plus, it's Red's handmade cooking so he doesn't have anything against it.

"Wow, Red! This is delicious! And you tell me you don't know how to cook?"

"Hm? Is it really that good?"

"Yes it is! Mmm! You know, you'd really make a good housewife..."

Gold looked at his senior and he was looking at him intently. Maybe the joke was off his taste as well coupled with what he did earlier.

"...O-or a good husband," Gold added with a gulp. "Haha! Come on! Let's eat, let's eat!"

Both then continued eating in silence. After the meal, Red got the plates and washed the dishes. As Gold rubbed his full stomach, he thought of yet another great idea.

"Hooh. My stomach's so full. Hey Red~" he called out to his senior.

"Yeah?" Red replied while clearing up the dishes.

"I'm so tired from that meal. You make one heck of an omelette. Could you give me a bath as well? You know, before we sleep?"

"Sure thing, Gold. Right after I finish the dishes, okay?"

"Sure~"

After cleaning the dishes, Red went upstairs first. He started to prepare Gold's bath and as he does so, he keeps on thinking why was he even acting like Gold's babysitter.

"Eh. He's the master of this house so it's just common courtesy that I do everything he asks me to, right? And besides, he's my friend. He'll do the same thing when he's at my house anyways. Why did I even start to trouble myself with this, geez," he thought aloud as he twisted the knobs on the bathtub.

After a few minutes, Red finally called Gold and told him that the bath was ready. Gold climbed upstairs immediately and when he opened the bathroom, the whole room was steaming, just how the way he likes it. Beside the tub was Red, sitting on a wooden stool, who was waiting for him to come in.

"Get in, Gold! You're water's just fine!" Red beamed like a proud kid.

With that bright smile beaming from his senior's face, Gold couldn't help but strip down immediately and get in to the tub that Red had prepared for him. When he finally immersed himself, he felt like it was the most relaxing bath that he has taken. He was in it for a few seconds until he noticed that Red was still beside him by the tub.

"Hey, Red?" Gold said, looking at his senior.

"Hm?"

"Why aren't you joining me in the tub?"

"Why? Well... when you told me to prepare your bath, I thought that I had to take mine after you're through so..." Red replied sheepishly.

"Haha! Don't be silly! Come on, join me! The water you made is really fine," Gold urged.

"Really? Well, okay. I'll help myself then."

Gold moved a little bit to accommodate Red as he stepped in the tub as well. They were resting on opposite directions and they were facing each other as both of them relaxed in the hot and relaxing water of the tub.

"Oooh... this really feels good," Red mused as he closed his eyes to enjoy the hot bath.

Gold, on the other hand, can't relax. Just right in front of him was his senior's penis again, only this time it wasn't as clear as earlier but still he can manage to make out the enormity of Red's member. He was closely observing his senior as he relaxed, looking at his body intently from his face all the way down to his feet. He could see his senior's thin pubes dancing in the water like seaweed and somehow he couldn't help but giggle.

Everything about Red is great. He's a very strong trainer, very humble, very kind, very helpful, very handsome, everything. No wonder almost all the girls they've met tried to hit on Red and not on him. He's wondering himself how he fell in love with his senior. He's not really that handsome compared to others so that's not it. Maybe it was his kindness and charisma that attracted him to Red. He wasn't sure.

"Hey, Red?" Gold asked his senior again.

"Yeah?" Red replied, with his eyes still closed.

"Why did you fell in love with Yellow?"

Red was caught off-guard by the question that he lost his composure and sank in the tub. He then re-emerged in a matter of seconds with face as red as a tomato.

"W-what's this all about now? Hahaha..."

"Well, I'm just being curious. The last time I saw you two, you don't look like you have any reasons that'll make you fall in love with her. The next thing I knew, you're asking me how to confess."

"U-uh... w-well... I don't know myself, to be honest. Hahaha... It's just that... she's very likeable, you know? When I see her, it's just I feel so at peace. She's gentle, she's kind... she's like all positive adjectives personified. And when I'm with her, I just feel... happy," Red shyly replied as he hid half his face in the water. "Don't you feel that way for someone, Gold?"

Gold was shocked by the question but just gave his senior a smile.

"Yep. I totally know what you mean," he said with a gentle smile across his face.

Red got a glimpse of Gold's face and he felt blood rush to his face. He doesn't know what that means though but he's definitely sure it wasn't the hot bath. Gold notices this and he just smiles.

"Well then," Gold said, standing up in the tub in all his glory, "let's wash ourselves now. I think the heat is getting to us."

"U-um!" Red nodded.

Gold got out first and sat on the wooden stool that Red was sitting on earlier.

"Hey, Red, can you wash me now?"

Red got out of the bath as well and took the shower. He turned it on and started washing Gold's back. He got the shampoo and washed his hair as well. After rinsing, he gave him a towel to dry off.

"Now, it's your turn!" Gold exclaimed. "I'll wash you now!"

"Okay then. I'm in your care," Red said.

Gold did the same thing that Red did but he got a little something else in mind. After shampooing Red's hair, he began to bring his body closer to him, almost like a hug. Then, he moved his arms and started to rub Red's chest. Red was startled with this and he asked Gold to stop.

"Hey, come on now, Gold. I can do that on my own," Red said as he tried to remove Gold's hand. However, Gold did not budge.

"Come on, I'm washing you thoroughly. Besides, we're both guys, right? There's nothing wrong with what I'm doing."

"W-well, I guess so..." Red said defeatedly.

"_Gold's right. There's nothing wrong with this. He's just washing me, that's all," _he told himself as Gold continued to rub him.

Gold, realizing that Red had given up, took the chance and started to move further downward. From his senior's chest, he moved his hands down, barely touching his senior's nipples and making him flinch. He continued further, now feeling Red's abdomen, detailing the small grooves of his ribs down to the very last inch of his chiselled abs.

He can feel Red becoming hotter and that's when he took the initiative and moved one of his hands immediately down to Red's dick while the other was playing with his belly button.

"Haha! I got your dick!" Gold exclaimed triumphantly, holding his senior's limp dick in his hands.

However, he got a smack from Red. But surprisingly enough, he didn't tell him to stop.

"Come on, Gold. Stop teasing. Just start cleaning me already," Red told him with a hint of meekness in his voice.

Gold understands this and doesn't want to make his senior more aggravated than he already is.

"Sure, sure. Hahaha."

He then got the shower head and aimed it at Red, ridding him of the soap from his chest down to his member. After that, the two boys started drying themselves again. As they dried themselves off, Gold

"Hey, Red?"

"Yeah, Gold?"

"I just want to tell you that we converted the guest room to a storage room so..."

"Oh? That's okay. I'll just sleep downstairs. Anywhere's fine with me," Red said humbly.

"No-no," Gold waved at him, "I was saying that you could sleep in my room as well..."

"Really?" Red asked, beaming once again, "That would help me a lot! Thanks!"

Gold just couldn't stand that bright smile that he darted his eyes away from his senior before he notices him blushing and just replied quietly.

"Y-you're welcome..."

After finally drying off, both boys then left the bathroom with Gold leading the way still draped in the towel while Red was not.

"Ooh... this is the second time I've been here this whole day," Red mused as he entered Gold's room.

The room was still as dark as before with only the moonlight illuminating the whole room. As Gold started dressing up in his pyjamas, Red, however, doesn't know where he'd sleep yet so he just sat by the chair near him. When Gold finally finishes dressing up, he notices his senior trying to doze himself off in the chair. Gold laughed at this seemingly respectful yet stupid act of his senior.

"Come on, Red," Gold tapped his senior's shoulders. "When I said you could sleep in my room, I didn't mean the chair. Haha! Come on. You could sleep in the bed with me. It's wide enough to hold three people."

Seemingly tired, Red just droned to the bed with Gold following suit.

"Hey Gold?" Red asks as he snuggles in the soft pillows.

"Yeah?" Gold replies.

"If ever Yellow doesn't accept my feelings tomorrow, you'll still be with me right?"

Gold was somehow shocked at his senior's words. Never did he thought that Red viewed him more than just a friend, but a very close friend. He tucked in to the covers as he snuggles in the opposite direction.

"Sure, Red. Every step of the way."

* * *

**AN: **I should write longer chapters like this. Haha! Anyways, the big confession is on the next chapter and Yellow enters the scene! Stay tuned! Please review guys, I really need your reactions on this story. Thanks~ :D


	4. Chapter 3

"Agh! I can't sleep like this!" Gold said in his mind as he shot up of bed and was scratching his head in frustration.

Gold just couldn't keep his mind off the fact that he's now sharing his bed with his senior. It would be totally fine altogether if it wasn't also for the fact that his senior is buck-naked. He kept on thinking of perverted stuff that he wanted to do with Red that he just couldn't stand it anymore.

"_Look at him. He's sleeping like a log! And he's too close! Aagh!"_

He looked at Red as he slept. He looks so peaceful while he's asleep – like an innocent kid. He observes the way how his senior's chest would inflate and deflate as he breathes, the way that his raven air was all messy now and just really how peaceful his senior slept. It's like he's not a Pokemon Champion. Red looks so vulnerable as he slept that Gold was just itching to touch him.

"Oiii... Oiii... Red... you're asleep, aren't you?" Gold whispered as he poked at Red's cheeks.

Red didn't react, however. He was still soundly asleep.

Gold then went and got closer to his sleeping senior's ears. He catches how his senior's hair still smells like shampoo and that turned him on even more.

_Okay. I can't take it. I'm just gonna do it._

"Hey, senpai," Gold whispered to Red's ear. "When you're asleep, it's just fine to sleep more. You're always very tired when you're asleep and won't mind anything else that's happening around you. After all, it's rude to wake up in the middle of the night, right? You might wake up other people. That's why when you're asleep, just don't worry about anything else and just continue on sleeping, okay?"

"Y-yes..." Red murmured.

Gold was shocked when he heard his senior talk. He looked at him but he was still soundly sleeping. It must be his subconscious then that responded to his command.

"Well, if you're in agreement then..."

Gold snaps his fingers. He still doesn't know if Red was just daydreaming when he said that or he was put in trance the moment he called him senpai and just responded to his instructions. Gold knew there was only one way to confirm it.

He crept to his sleeping senior and nervously gave him a hug, with one of his legs running over Red's lower body to contain him just in case he does wake up. No reactions. He then proceeded to lean his head just over his senior's chest, took out his tongue, and took a slight lick of his nipples. He shot up and looked at Red. Still, no reactions.

"Alright then," Gold said as he started to move on top of Red, "there's no holding back now!"

He then rested on top of Red and began licking his nipples, now more vigorously than before. His tongue swirled on Red's areolas as he now sucked his nipples as well. Red's nipples tasted like soap but Gold doesn't mind. All he wants is to eat his senior up. Of course, he doesn't let the other nipple feel lonely either. He moved his left hand and played with the other, rolling his senior's nipples until they were erect whilst digging his nails into them.

Gold can feel his senior heating up once more, he can hear quiet moans as he worked on his senior's nipples.

"Mm... Mmmnn..."

He as well was feeling hot. The olive-haired boy stopped playing with his senior's other nipple and now put his fingers inside his ass and started to finger himself as his dick smears pre-cum all over the blackette's stomach.

"Aah.. ah... fuck..!" Gold kept on repeating as he fingered himself.

He then releases his hold on Red's nipple. He moves up and cups Red's chin and gave his senior a nice torrid kiss. He sucked his senior's lower lip first, enjoying its sweetness until he finally enters his tongue into his mouth. He explored every crevice, every space of Red's mouth as he provided himself with pleasure.

'_Senpai tastes so great... mmnn...'_

Under the moonlight, he could see Red's face up close as he kisses him and it turned him on even more – that peaceful face of an innocent child that Red has when he's asleep made him want to get more of him. His senior's starting to blush now. He couldn't tell if he was being aroused by what he was doing or he just couldn't breathe due to the kiss but eventually, he finds out it was the former.

Something from down under was hitting his balls as he passionately kissed his senior. He broke from the kiss to look at it and was shocked to see just how big Red's dick was.

'_Good lord. It's so big!'_

This was the first time he saw Red's erect dick. He knows already that Red's was big. Even when limp, it's already fat and long, like five inches long but he didn't imagine that it would get this enormous. Red's dick added like two inches more and the girth just got even thicker. He gulped as he looked at his senior's fat dick. He was mesmerized by it. His eyes sparkled like he just found the most precious gem in the world. His lust heightened to the max as he drooled over the enormous penis before him. He just couldn't wait any longer.

He held Red's throbbing dick and aimed it at his hole. Then carefully, he tried to push it inside him.

"Igu..." he expressed.

'_Damn. It's too big I can't get it inside!'_

But he wanted that dick. He wanted his virginity to be taken by that dick. He doesn't know if Red's still a virgin but if he is, he wanted to take that too. He wanted all of Red's first. He must get as many as he can before Yellow does. He knows that it is inevitable that those two would be together. Knowing how Yellow desperately tried to find Red on her own when he was missing confirms that he has feeling for Red. Gold knows this. That's why he needs to do this.

Gold tries again, this time, exerting more effort than earlier. He grips Red's penis as he directed it himself to his hole.

'_Aah... aah...'_

A few seconds later and a fraction of the head was in. Red's penis was now bending at an uncomfortable angle that Gold can see him being in pain as Red's eyes tighten.

"Uhn.. nnn..."

'_Good god, it's just so big... Just hold out for a little more, senpai.'_

Gold tries to relax his ass as best as he can but the foreign object that was entering him was just too big for his virgin hole to take. Then, with a little more push, the whole head was in.

"Aaah..." Gold stammered.

He collapses on his sleeping senior as he takes a breather. He looks at Red and his eyes were squinted and his brows were darting downwards as if in pain. Gold cups his senior's chin once more and gives him a kiss. He looks at Red once more and his expression turned back to that peaceful face he had earlier.

"I love you, Red," Gold whispers as he breaks from the kiss once more.

Gold then focuses his attention back on Red's penis. He succeeded earlier in getting the head in – and that's the hardest part. He pulls up once more and took a deep breath. Then slowly, he tried to move. Slower, at first, he wants to take in all of Red's length but after going through almost midway, he realizes that he can't.

'_Well, this would be a nice achievement to make,' _he joked.

He then starts to thrust himself onto his senior's dick. Slower, then gradually getting faster and faster. He doesn't care if his ass bled. He just wants to enjoy Red's dick.

'_Oh god...! Ahh...! Senpai's dick is inside me! Ahh..!'_

Gold looks at Red and he looks like he was now enjoying this himself. But he wanted Red to enjoy a little bit more. He got his fingers and stuck it in Red's mouth. The sleeping boy, unconsciously, then starts to suck it off. As Gold rides his senior's enormity, he kept on twirling his two fingers inside Red's mouth, coating it with much saliva as possible. After having done so, he pulls out his saliva coated fingers and carefully tried to insert them in Red's ass.

Gold plays with the outside first, twirling his finger around the hole. Red obviously seemed ticklish as his expression was already a mess. Gold doesn't even know if Red was still aroused or was trying to hold back his giggles. After a few more seconds, he finally inserts one finger. Red gasps as this was the first time that a foreign object entered him.

"Haah... haah..."

Red was now breathing hard as Gold inserted his second finger. Gold was breathing hard as well as he continued to thrust himself against Red's cock.

"Fuck, Red! Fuck!"

Gold was now shouting at the top of his lungs. He kept on calling out his senior's name as he thrusts his hips faster and faster. He wasn't even giving Red a break either as he matches his thrusts with his fingers, making his sleeping senior moan and groan.

'_My god, senpai's filling me up! Ahh... Ahh..!"_

"More, Red! More! More!" Gold kept on shouting.

His thrusts went faster than ever before. He's finally reaching his climax. After a few more thrusts, he was about ready to cum.

"Shit, Red, I'm cumming! I'm cumming!"

Gold's back arches as he sprayed cum all over the place, with some landing on Red's face. Red cums at the same time as well with Gold taking his thick and hot cum inside him.

"Ahh... ah..." Gold expressed as he takes in all of Red's cum, at the same time collapsing at Red's chest.

He looks at his senior who has some cum on his face. He gets his fingers and trails the cum off to Red's mouth, which he made him suck once more.

"Remember this taste, Red. Sooner, you will learn to love it," he says as he watched Red suck off his finger.

Red's dick finally escapes the tight hold of Gold's ass and a huge load of cum followed it with Red's penis still releasing a little more as well. Gold sighs with a bit of relief as he rested his head on his senior's chest for a while longer.

'_I hope we could do this more often, senpai. And I hope you're conscious the next time we do it.'_

After finally taking a little rest, Gold then started to clean up. He doesn't want Red knowing about this now, would he? He pulls his pyjamas back up and got a tissue and starting cleaning up himself and Red. The huge amount of load that Red released took Gold's time the most to clean up. Just how long was he holding all this up, Gold wondered.

Finishing up, Gold then went back to bed, this time full of satisfaction as he hugged his senior and went to sleep with a satisfied smile on his face.

* * *

"Ah? What time is it already?"

Gold woke up dazed as he scrambled to look at the alarm clock. It's already ten in the morning. He looks to his side and he sees that his senior was gone.

'_What? He already left that early?!'_

He then rushes quickly downstairs only to find Red in front of the stove, cooking up some breakfast for the both of them. Gold sighs with relief when he founds his senior. His senior's naked body welcoming him first thing in the morning was like a wake-up call to him.

'_So all what happened yesterday was real...'_

But what was that about his reaction when he saw Red? He doesn't know why he did that, though. It's not as if he would just leave. He specifically ordered him to return to this very house this month so why should he worry about it? Even if he leaves, he's sure to return, right?

As Gold slowly went downstairs, Red notices him and greets him.

"Oh! Good morning, sleepyhead!" Red greets as he waves the spatula he's holding. "I was already up for like two hours already. I thought you'd never wake up."

Gold just waves back at him and tiredly slumps down on one of the chairs at the dinner table. He's still so tired from what happened last night. He was shocked to see Red very cheerful, though. As if nothing happened last night. Then, he finally remembers.

'_Oh yeah. I was the only one awake last night,'_ Gold remembers as he sips a cup of coffee on the table.

He stared down at the coffee almost dazed. What happened last night was really intense. At least, for him, that was intense. After all, he lost his virginity just last night. He can almost remember what happened and he feels that he's never gonna forget it for the rest of his life.

Red finally finishes cooking breakfast when he notices that Gold has a sly smile on his face as he rubbed his mug.

"Well, looks like someone got a good night's sleep," Red says as he places their breakfast at the table.

"Uh... well, not exactly," Gold corrects, "I just remembered something."

"Oh? Care to share?" Red asks with a smile on his face.

Gold looked at him and his face went red instantly. He immediately stared back at his coffee mug again and just avoided Red's question. He couldn't possibly tell that he raped him last night. Now, he couldn't stare him in the eye, not with that smile on his face.

"Um..." Gold tries to make a conversation, "You said earlier that someone got a good night's sleep. Didn't you have a good night's sleep last night?"

"Hm? No, not really. I think it was the best sleep I had in days!" Red beams as he swallows a spoonful of the rice omelette that he made.

'_Thank god he doesn't have any clue what happened last night! I don't know how I would explain it if he starts asking questions!'_

"Gold? Is something wrong?" Red muses.

"Uh... no, Red! I'm just a little sleepy is all," Gold waves off as he finally started eating as well.

Both boys were enjoying their omelettes when Red suddenly says something out of the blue.

"You know, when I woke up earlier, I got this weird aftertaste in my mouth. It tastes slightly bitter and I can't put a finger on what's that taste..."

"Pfft!" Gold sprays his coffee on the floor.

'_Weird aftertaste... Put a finger...'_

Gold couldn't help but laugh and be embarrassed at the same time. He knew all too well what Red was talking about and he sure couldn't answer his senior about that, lest he wanted to be killed by him. Red just cocks his head as he only gets that weir reaction from Gold.

"W-well, anyways, Red..." Gold stammers while getting back his composure, "Today's finally the day, huh?"

"Yeah!" Red beams, "Today's the day I'm gonna confess to Yellow!"

"Well, have you ever told her that you wanted to meet her yet?"

"Yup! Oh... Well... no. Well... but – but I'm sure she's down by that same spring in Viridian Forest! She's always there sketching so I think it'll be easy enough to find her."

"Do you have any plans how you're going to approach her?"

Now, Gold's just making conversation. If though he'd want it if his senior wouldn't confess to Yellow, he still wouldn't want to hinder his happiness. And besides, it would be less of a challenge if Red would just choose him immediately. No, he doesn't want that. He wants his senior to fully realize that he's the better choice than Yellow. And how would he do that? Through hypnosis, of course.

"Not really... I'll just go up to her and confess right then and there! And from there, I think I'll just run through it by myself."

"Ohoh. I see that that hypnosis I gave you had given you a slight boost in confidence. Well, I wish you the best of luck!" Gold says as he gives his senior a thumbs-up.

"Yup! I think that really helped a lot. And thanks!"

Both boys finally finished eating. Gold went upstairs to wash his face and brush his teeth while Red went and grabbed his things in the living room and started dressing up. Gold follows soon after and joins his senior as both of them finally went out the house.

"Say, Gold. Could you go with me? At least until the fork to Kanto. I'm feeling kinda nervous all of a sudden," Red calls out to his junior.

Gold just smiles at him and nods his head.

"I think I might be going with you all the way through. I'm headed to Viridian City today to research on some stuff anyways."

"Really? Then that's great then!" Red says with an elated expression.

Both of them then rode their bikes and took off. They chatted a little bit while riding their bikes but it was just small talk. Gold knows that Red is very excited and he's very happy for him. He doesn't want to spoil his senior's fun, after all. He, however, got other things planned for the day. He's to go to Viridian City to research more about the hypnosis and to which extent can he use it.

After a few hours, they finally reached Route 22. Both trainers jumped their bikes off the ledge and in a matter of minutes were finally at the entrance of Viridian City.

"Well, this is where we part," Red says to his junior. "Wish me luck!"

"Yeah... Good luck!" Gold said with a wry smile.

As Red headed out towards Viridian Forest, Gold went straight to Viridian City's library.

The whole library is crammed with all sorts of books, collected and compiled in part by Viridian City's former Gym Leader and now boss to Team Rocket, Giovanni. Gold goes from shelf after shelf with no luck about hypnosis or Hypno's pendulum. When he was at the last shelf of the section where he was searching for research material, he finally manages to eke out a small pink book no less written by Saffron City's genius psychic and Gym Leader, Sabrina.

He gets the small pink book with the title Secrets of the Psychics and unfolded its pages one after the other. He looks at the contents and was surprised to see that what he was looking for was there.

'_There it is! Psychic Pokemon Tools!'_

Gold quickly flips to the page and saw among other things, Kadabra and Alakazam's spoon and Slowking's water tube. And there, just before the end of the chapter was Hypno's Pendulum. It was described as thus:

"Among the other weapons and tools used by Psychic Pokemon to demonstrate their powers, only Hypno's Pendulum, which from a mere bystanders view is just a coin attached to a string, is definitely the most effective of all, especially to humans as well.

A Hypno can hypnotize anyone, be it Pokemon or humans. Hypno uses a pendulum, a coin attached to a string that the Pokemon itself infuses with its psychic powers, to hypnotize anyone according to its bidding. It was confirmed that a Hypno once hypnotized a human, took it away, and never returned.

A Hypno's Pendulum, even if separated from a Hypno, still has its powers. It was studied that when a Hypno's Pendulum is used on a sleeping target, the hypnosis' effect is strengthened. After several tests on both Pokemon and humans, it was found out that it is safe to be inflicted of the hypnosis effects of Hypno's Pendulum. However, only those of the humans' results differ in that when instructed to do various things that are against a human's moral and belief, the human will not do as instructed."

'_Well, that confirms my theory,'_ Gold says to himself. He reads on further.

"But, when instructed to do something against a human's moral and belief, a human can be tricked into suggesting that such morals were actually right and correct. Thus further strengthens the results that a Hypno's Pendulum is the most powerful weapon of all, be it in the hands of a Pokemon or a human's."

Gold was now in deep thought. Indeed, he could almost do everything he wants with his senior. However, he doesn't want to affect Red's thinking to the point that he couldn't differ right from wrong. He has to be careful with his instructions as to how he can enjoy himself without having to destroy his senior's mind.

As he exited the library, thinking seriously of what to do now that he knows he has the power, he doesn't notice that Red was waiting outside and only notices that it was not pretty late in the afternoon.

"Gold! Gold!" Red called out to him.

Red looked very cheerful as he called out to Gold. Gold finally notices and waves back at him, only to find out that someone was behind him.

"Hey, Gold! Guess what?" Red asked his junior enthusiastically like he has some unknown secrets waiting to reveal.

Gold knew all too well that with that bright smile on his senior's face, everything went smoothly. He was greatly embittered by the fact that Yellow had finally stolen his senior's heart away from him. He was deeply hit where it hurts the hardest. However, he doesn't want Red to know so he just smiled back and just went with it.

"What?"

"Yellow and I are now a couple!" Red shouted with glee. Yellow though, who was behind Red all this time, was still feeling embarrassed. Red, however, wanted the whole world to know. He embraced her and even showed her off to Gold.

"Wow, congratulations then, Red! I knew she'd accept your feelings!"

Now, he was just lying to himself. No, he doesn't want to congratulate the both of them. To think that Yellow, who was a year younger than him would be courted by his beloved senior, let alone be his girlfriend, just irked him so much that he just couldn't believe it. Well, it really is a good challenge though, he thought. It would be a fun match between both of them to see who Red would really love in the end.

"Yeah, and it's all thanks to you! I couldn't have done it if you hadn't –"

Suddenly, Gold stops Red.

"Oops. You don't want her to know that, right?" Gold winked at Red, making Yellow a little bit curious.

"Oh, yeah. Haha! Well, as you can see, we're finally a couple now, right, Yellow?"

"Come on, Red," egged Yellow, "it's embarrassing..."

"Oh come on, Yellow. What's to be embarrassed about? You're the girlfriend of the Pokemon Champion! Well, THE former Pokemon Champion. Hahaha!"

Yellow blushes at this having realised that his boyfriend is really one of the strongest trainers out there and quite a famous one among the ladies as well.

"Come on, Gold. That was just a lucky match. Anyways..." Red says, focusing on Yellow once more, "It's getting pretty late. I should accompany you home, Yellow."

Yellow blushes once again and just looks down on the ground. "O-okay, then..."

"Gold!" said Red, now calling on his junior, "You head out first, okay? I'll join you in a moment."

"Okay then, Red. Have fun, you two lovebirds!" Gold said as he strolled off first.

Red then accompanies Yellow back to her home inside the forest. As they walked, Yellow couldn't help but get curious as to what they were talking about.

"Oh, that? That's nothing to worry about," Red assures. "Gold just told me that he wants to have training with me when we were on the way here. That's all."

"Really?" Yellow asks, still doubting.

"Of course! What would you think two Pokemon-crazed boys would do? Haha!" Red jested as he messes with Yellow's hair. "Oh look, we're finally here."

The couple had finally arrived at Yellow's house. Red opened the door for her and gave her a kiss on the forehead before heading out.

"See you tomorrow, okay?" Red says as he steals another peck on Yellow's cheek.

"Yeah. I'll be waiting," Yellow replies as he sent off his boyfriend.

* * *

**AN: **Hey guys! I hope you liked the lemon I put in there. And we all know what's going to happen in the next chapter now that Gold has an idea of what to do with Red. Keep on giving feedback guys! And thanks for the positive reviews so far! :D 'Til next time!

Mudkipster - I know right? Haha. But I think I'll pass with the death. I still regret what I did to the characters on my first fic. :P  
gokkylegend - It is possible that I would make a specialshipping mind control story after this. I just love that couple!


	5. Chapter 4

**I've added BDSM on the description, by the way. Have fun reading, guys! :)**

* * *

Red couldn't help but feel all giddy inside as he went back to Gold's house. He still couldn't believe that He and Yellow are now going out. This must be the next best thing that happened in his life after becoming Pokemon Champion. He can still vividily remember what happened earlier.

His heart was thumping really loud as he entered Viridian Forest. The feeling was different when he entered the arena and fought with Green to become Pokemon Champion. No, this is in a whole new league of its own. The excitement, the nervousness, the anxiety – all were building up inside him as he looked for the nearby spring where Yellow would always be hanging out.

The emerald shade of the forest covered the intense heat coming from the sun as Red raced to the spring.

"It's just around here..." Red surmises as he wanders through the bushes.

Indeed, the spring was just nearby the place where he's looking and when he finally founds it, he sees Yellow, wearing her yellow straw hat and black and yellow dress. Yellow seems alone as she stared into the clear waters of the spring, with sketchbook in hand obviously drawing something.

Red doesn't know what to do. He doesn't know what to say. All the anxiety that was building up earlier are now about to burst out of him as he prepares himself to what was about to come. Will he be rejected? Will his feelings be returned? He doesn't know anymore. But one thing's for sure, if he doesn't tell her now, he thinks he couldn't tell her ever again. This is the perfect time to tell her his feelings and thanks to what Gold did to him, he thinks he can really do it.

Red breathed in and out and tried to calm down a bit.

'_Okay, Red. You can do this!'_

His boost of self-confidence however was short lived when he tripped over a log the moment he tried to approach Yellow. Yellow was startled and when she looked back, she saw Red lying face first on the ground. She couldn't help but giggle at the sight and Red also let out a laugh as to hide his stupid action.

'_Nice going there, Red,' _he thought to himself.

"Uh... he-hello, Yellow," Red said as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Hello, Red," Yellow smiles back.

'_Okay, Red. This is now or never!'_

Red then marched up to a startled Yellow who had no clue what was going on. Suddenly, Red holds her hands and faced her, eye to eye. His crimson eyes stared directly at her amber eyes; his was burning with passion while hers was confused. Red opened his mouth but no words escaped from it. He was deeply confused. He hesitated for a while. But then, the hypnosis kicked in. Sooner or later, he finds himself speaking automatically.

"Yellow," Red says, keeping direct eye contact with her.

Yellow blushed as she tried to avoid eye contact with him but to no avail. His eyes just have that drawing effect that makes her want to look even more. She felt warm as she stared into those eyes.

Then, with a small breath, Red finally lets out his feelings.

"I like you, Yellow – for a very long time. Ever since that day when I met you at Cerise Island, I couldn't stop thinking about you. You're very brave, you're very kind... you're very beautiful – and that's not all that I liked about you. When I see you, my heart just melts away and I feel very peaceful inside..."

Red was surprised he said all that. His lips just moved by itself, as if almost knowing what to say even if he wasn't the one speaking. He covers his mouth as soon as he had control and blushes like the reddest of tomatoes. He feels embarrassed know and releases his hold on Yellow's hands. He looked at her and she just smiled back, obviously knowing what he intended to do in the first place.

"S-so..." Red stammers as he scratches the back of his neck, trying to avert his gaze on Yellow.

Yellow giggles at this sight. This is the first time he sees Red like this and she feels very special now. Yellow has a crush too on Red ever since he helped her catch his Ratty. She never knew his name back then though and when Blue asked her out to help find him, she felt worried and at the same time excited that she could finally meet her once more.

"U-um, Yellow!" Red shouts, finally mustering up some courage. "Will you please go out with me?"

Now, Red didn't stammer nor got nervous or embarrassed. He looked into Yellow's eyes once more and her eyes were smiling at him. Yellow doesn't say a word at first. She just lunges herself to Red's chest, making the raven-haired boy flinch. He in turn doesn't know if he has to hug her back or anything but just went with the flow and hugged her, albeit awkwardly. Yellow nuzzles herself in his chest until she finally responds to Red.

"Of course, Red. I'll go out with you."

Red has that image all throughout his head as he headed back for Gold's house. He would sometimes laugh all by himself or sometimes hit himself in the head with his fist as he rode down towards New Bark Town. He kept on thinking things like 'I should have done this' or 'Maybe I shouldn't have done that' as he rides down the road.

After a few more minutes, Red was finally back at Gold's house. He looks at his watch and it's almost five minutes before nine.

'_Woah. I didn't know that I took so long.'_

He then opens the door and as soon as he entered, he had an urging feeling to just take off all of his clothes. He then remembers again that he always liked to take off his clothes whenever he's at Gold's so he doesn't find this very strange at all. After putting his clothes in his bag, he then went straight to the living room where he could hear the noise from the TV.

'_Maybe Gold's there,' _he thought.

"Hey Gold!" Red greeted as he sits together with Gold on the couch.

Gold didn't greet nor made any reaction however. He just continued to flip through channels not minding his senior beside him.

"Is something wrong, Gold?" he asked again, seemingly unaware of what he did to him.

He doesn't like the way things are going. He wanted to talk to Gold and thank him for what he did but obviously, Gold isn't in the mood for such for now. Maybe he forgot something that he promised Gold to do, Red thought.

'_Ah! Oh yeah! We were supposed to have a training session today!'_

Red then goes in front of Gold and kneels, dogeza style. Gold was surely surprised by the sudden gesture of his senior that he doesn't know what to do. Maybe giving him the cold shoulder was too much for him, Gold thought.

"Gold! I'm sorry I completely forgot about our training session today! I was lost in thought and I'm very sorry!" Red said as he knelt.

Gold laughed hysterically the moment he heard Red's explanation. This prompted Red to lift his head and looked confusedly at his junior. Obviously, Red didn't get why Gold was angry at the first place, however, it looks like he was forgiven now. But as he was about to stand up, Gold calls out to him.

"Come here, senpai."

Red's eyes immediately glazes over as he heard the trigger word and unconditionally followed what Gold told him to do. He walked towards Gold and stopped right in front of him.

"Oh come on now, senpai. Lie on the couch and rest your head on my lap," Gold says while tapping his lap.

Red does as he was told and rested on the couch, with his head placed on Gold's lap. Gold looked at his senior who was staring blankly at the ceiling. He ran his hands through his senior's hair in a soft caress as if petting him.

"You know, senpai, I wanted to punch you in the face earlier when you introduced me to your new girlfriend. The nerve of you. But you know, I really do love you so I won't do that. I know that you love Yellow very much so I won't force myself on you either. Instead, I'm gonna train your body. I want your body to remember how good it feels to have something taken up your ass and to have cum flowing down your throat. Then you'll understand that you can't live without a dick inside you anymore," Gold says as he smiles on his half-conscious senior.

"But that's all for later when our training begins. Right now, we're gonna change some things, okay, senpai?"

Red doesn't react however and just lay still. Gold then proceeds to issue his new suggestions to his senior.

"Okay. First things first, senpai. It is alright to be touched by me. Even if I touch you in your most private places, you wouldn't mind it at all. You wouldn't find it lewd or anything but completely normal. Even if I insert something in your ass or anything, you wouldn't mind it at all. After all, I'm your friend right? You trust me very much and anything I do with you, you think it's completely normal because that's how close we are as friends. We're so close that you won't mind if I touch you anywhere in your body, right?"

"Yes..." Red replies.

"It's alright for me to touch you. It's alright for me to play with your body. You won't find it lewd but completely normal. Can you repeat that for me, senpai?" Gold states as he continued to caress his senior's head.

"It's alright for Gold to touch me. It's alright for Gold to play with my body. I won't find it lewd but completely normal," Red repeats as instructed.

"That's a good senpai," Gold says happily as he kisses Red's forehead.

"Now, secondly, I want you to always be back by eight o'clock in the evening. Even if you're on a date with Yellow, you would always come back by eight o' clock. You know that it's very rude not to follow the house rules if you're a guest so you must follow them all very strictly. And from now on, even when not in trance, when I say that it's a house rule, you will abide by it. It's absolutely necessary to always abide by rules, no matter how trivial or absurd they are. You're the best trainer in Kanto, right? You must therefore serve as a role model to everyone, right?"

"Yes..." Red replies.

"Now, can you repeat everything that I said earlier up 'til now?"

"Yes... Everything that Gold does to my body is completely normal because we are very close friends. Also, every house rule that Gold says, I must strictly comply with because it's not right not to follow rules."

"Do you understand everything that you've said just now, senpai?"

"Yes..."

"Oh yeah. And one last thing. When I wake you up in the middle of the night, it means that we will start training immediately. Even though you're pretty tired or sleepy, you must wake up. You will do everything that I say because it is part of the training. Also, you wouldn't think of it anymore than just Pokemon training. Understood?"

"Yes..."

Gold snaps his fingers and Red immediately gets his consciousness back. He's wondering though why he's resting on Gold's lap. He remembers that he was bowing in front of Gold earlier.

"Hey Gold?" Red asks, looking up at Gold who was still caressing his head. "Why am I resting in your lap? Did something happen earlier? I can't seem to remember."

"Oh, well... you fell down when you tried to stand up. It seems the day just took its toll on you. After all, so many things happened earlier, right?"

"Yeah..." Red says, feeling good as Gold's digits run through his scalp. He feels relatively relaxed what Gold was doing to him. His hands were very warm and they're breathing were almost in sync, making him a bit more sleepy now.

"Hey, Gold?"

"Hm?"

"I just want to thank you for what you've done. You really helped me a lot, y'know? I don't think I'd succeed in confessing earlier if it wasn't for you. Also, I'm really sorry about what I've done, whatever it is," Red says, looking up at Gold.

Gold blushes immediately. Even though what Red said was somehow irritating, he just couldn't feel so. Not when Red was staring at him with those bright crimson eyes coupled with a gentle smile.

"Yeah, well, it was nothing," Gold replies, returning a smile to his senior.

Red's eyes widened when Gold smiled back at him. For the first time, he looked at Gold in a different way. He was very cute, the way he smiled like that. Red flushed immediately and broke out of Gold's caressing hands. He sits back up, feeling very embarrassed now.

"W-well, hahaha... I think I'll be going to bed first. I'm very tired, you see... hahaha..." Red tells Gold while faking a yawn.

"Okay Red. I'll just hang around here a bit 'til I get sleepy."

"Okay then. Good night, Gold."

"Yeah, good night."

Now, the fun stuff begins, Gold thought. After a couple more hours of lazing around, flipping through channels and having some snacks, he finally climbs upstairs as well. He silently walks into his room, almost ninja-like. He's not even sure why he's doing it. It's his room, after all. And it's not as if Red would wake up. He did tell him last night not to mind anything and just stay asleep at least until he wakes him up though.

He takes a peek at his naked senior who is now totally asleep, however he wants to make sure first. He creeps up to Red and tried poking at his cheeks. No reaction. He tried tickling him too but still, Red doesn't wake up.

"All right," Gold says, "Time to prepare the stuff."

Gold takes his bag that he left by his desk and goes outside the room after. He hurriedly goes outside and goes at the back of the house. He lifts the basement doors and started to the descend. He flips the switch just by the entrance and the whole basement was lit.

This was his playroom when he was a kid, playing billiards with his Pokemon and other stuff. But when he began to be a Pokemon trainer, he converted it to his own training facility. Of course with the help of his Pokemon, the whole room expanded and now covers the entire surface area of their whole lot, which is quite big considering that their house together with the lot is as big as a Pokemon Gym. His mom knew about this and doesn't seem to mind it but reminds him that he just be careful and not destroy the house.

He started renovating immediately once he got home earlier. He basically did an overhaul of the whole basement. Now, it looked more like a dojo than a training course for Pokemon. However, there were some curios stuff not common on typical dojos as well. Stacks of ropes lay on one side of the room and countless rings hang on top of the ceiling. The middle portion of the room was covered in dirt and only the sides were tiled.

Gold drops down his bag and opens it up. Inside were countless sex toys that he bought when he went home earlier. There were a plethora of things he bought ranging from ball gags all the way to huge dildos and vibes. He then lines all of them up neatly, as if it were products on display.

"Okay. I guess this is all of it. Now, onto the main event."

He then climbs back up, enters his house, and goes to his room. He then walked beside his sleeping senior and gets out his Hypno's Pendulum. He started swinging it in front of Red, not sure how it would work with his eyes closed but he then repeats every order he said from yesterday up until earlier.

Red doesn't react to anything though so Gold wasn't sure whether it really had an effect or not so he after he finished, he then proceeded to wake him up.

"Oii... Red... Time to wake up," he says as he nudges his sleeping senior.

Red opens his sleepy eyes and stands up immediately without saying a word, seemingly bewildered as he looked at his junior.

"Tonight's the first day of training, right? I want you to pay attention and follow every word I say."

"Okay, Gold," Red says, still half asleep.

"Okay then, let's go to the training room first. I'll explain everything from there."

Both boys went to the training room with Gold leading the way. Red was just yawning away as he follows him. He was surprised however when Gold turns the knob and exited the house so instinctively, he went back to the living room and started to dress up. Gold was already outside the basement door when he notices that Red wasn't following him anymore.

'_Eh? Where the heck did he go?_'

Gold goes back to the house and finds his senior already completely dressed.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Gold asks Red with a serious voice.

"Uh..." Red replies, obviously not knowing what he has done wrong.

"Why're you wearing clothes? You're supposed to be naked when we train! Your body wouldn't feel the training it if it were covered in clothes, right?"

"Uh... okay," Red says compliantly.

He started to undress himself once more. When he was finally done, both of them then went outside, with Red sticking close to Gold, looking from left to right to see if anyone is out there.

Red could feel the grass tickle his feet and the cold midnight wind blow in his back as they walked to the basement. He was being pretty wary of someone suddenly popping out of nowhere but thank god no one did. New Bark Town is as a sleepy town as Pallet so Red doesn't need to worry about anything, Gold tells him.

"Brr..." Red expresses as the wind blew on his back.

"Come on, what's the matter?" Gold says as he finally manages to open the basement door. "We were on Mt. Silver for half a month and you get cold from this slight breeze? I guess you really do need training."

Red was still half-asleep when they finally got down the basement. Gold looked at his naked senior and he couldn't feel but get excited to start training; his dick already hard from the moment he tried waking him up. Red seemed tired though, his eyes half-lidded but he's still pretty conscious of what he was doing.

"Okay, Red. From this point onwards, we will train your body! Every Pokemon Trainer must have a fit body and should match his Pokemon's strength and endurance. This is what Green did right? So we'll do the same thing with you!"

Red just nods, still a bit sleepy.

"Okay then. We'll start now!"

In a flash, Gold got some ropes and tied Red expertly. The rope ran through his skin, digging in deeper every time Gold makes another tangle. He was very confused why Gold was doing this but if it is part of training, then he has no questions about it. After Gold finally finishes tying-up his senior he looked at him head to foot very proudly.

"Uh..." Red manages to let out, very confused and trying to struggle. But it was no use. The ropes were too tight that he can't even move his feet and arms.

"Don't worry, don't worry! This is all part of training! Now, for the finishing touches..."

Gold then places a ball gag in his senior's mouth and locks it in place. Red looked scared as he stared at Gold, hoping that he would give him some explanation.

"Now, you see, we need to improve your concentration. From the weakest blow of the wind to the most inaudible whisper, the mind must be trained in order to do away with all these distractions. And that's why..."

Gold then places a blindfold in his senior's eyes. Now, Red is completely bound, with a ball gag in his mouth and a blindfold in his eyes. He couldn't see, he couldn't move. He feels so helpless as he continued to listen to his trainer. Then, he felt something being placed all around his body, in particular, both his nipples, his dick, and his ass. Gold has placed a rotor on his senior's dick, nipples, and ass he continues his explanation.

"I have taken out your sight, movement, and ability to speak. I also placed four rotors in your body. For tonight's session, I will leave you hanging in the middle of the room with the rotors running at max. We shall see how well you can concentrate. I will leave you here and come back for you in the morning. You're only task for this session is to count how many times you will come. If your count doesn't match to my count, then that means that you've failed with concentration. We'll continue with this every night until you finally get it right, okay Red?" Gold says matter-of-factly.

Gold hooked up his senior and started hoisting him up. Red could feel his body being lifted as the ropes from his body tightened even more and his feet couldn't feel the ground. After a few seconds, he could already feel that he was now dangling in midair.

"Well then, Red. See you later."

Gold finally turns the rotors into max and leaves the basement, leaving Red dangling for the whole night.

* * *

**AN: **Hey all! Thanks for all those who have followed and favorited(?) this fic! It really warms my heart that you decided to follow this story. Thanks for all the reviews too and I hope you could continue on giving me feedback so I can feel motivated and continue writing the story! :D 'Til next time!

Reality Hacker: Naw, I'm not planning on doing that. But that is a great idea. Maybe on my next fic though. I just want to focus at Gold and Red this time. :)

RuseRain: Yep. And that I did. :)

Incin: Maybe the second part but I definitely want Red to be conscious now every time Gold something perverted. :P


	6. Chapter 5

"Red, are you okay?" Yellow asks as she walked together with her boyfriend.

Red seemed a bit tired as he and Yellow walked around the amusement park. From the moment they started their date, Red tried to keep on stealing yawns when she wasn't looking but she have noticed it. Yellow doesn't know if he's bored – that's really absurd because he was the one who invited her to go on a date here. Or is Red just really sleepy? Even on their first date, Red ran almost an hour late. Yellow couldn't help but be concerned at her boyfriend.

"Hey, Red... Red!" Yellow snaps at her.

Red immediately breaks from his daze and apologized at the blonde girl who was tugging his arms.

"Oh, sorry about that, Yellow. I just feel kind of sleepy... Me and Gold had a long training session yesterday that dragged on for hours and I didn't get to sleep much."

"Oh, is that so?" Yellow says, accepting his reason wholeheartedly. She very well knows that Red's first love is Pokemon so she understands. "What kind of training did you do?"

Red tried to remember but his memory was all a blur about last night.

"Sorry, hahaha. I seemed to have forgotten. But it was very fruitful, that I can tell you," Red says with a smile at his girlfriend.

"Well, if you say so," Yellow replies back with a smile.

If there's one thing that she couldn't do something about, it's Red's love for Pokemon. Though she wonders a bit why he would do it with Gold instead of Green who was a much skilful trainer than the former, she just puts it all at the back of her mind. She's thinking about this too much.

"Hey, do you want some ice cream?" Red asks her, pointing at a nearby ice cream stand.

"Sure!" Yellow beams back.

Yellow sits by a nearby bench as she watched her boyfriend buying the ice cream. Never in her life did she think that she and Red would be a couple. It's like today's a very beautiful dream with just her and Red sharing a very fun date. She noticed that Red looked back and waved at her. She returns with a wave and a smile. How she wished that this would be a daily routine in her life.

Red comes back with both ice creams in his hands. He hands one to Yellow then sits beside her.

"You know, Yellow, I-"

Yellow looks at him but he suddenly stops in the middle of his sentence.

"Uh... could you hold this for me for a bit? I'm just gonna go to the bathroom."

"Uh...sure," Yellow replied.

Red immediately rushed to the bathroom, telling Yellow to wait for him. Yellow, however did not mind. As she sat there to wait for his boyfriend to return, she quickly steals a lick at his boyfriend's ice cream and smiles. She couldn't help on thinking though if there was really something wrong with Red.

* * *

**What happened earlier**

As Gold left the basement, Red was left all alone dangling in midair, gagged, blindfolded, and with rotors on his nipples, dick, and ass.

Red could feel it. He could feel the vibration of the rotors in his body. The vibrations were so strong that he couldn't help but be aroused. But he shouldn't be! There was no way he could be aroused with training. What would Gold even think if he saw him at this state? He mustn't enjoy this; he must endure this, he thought.

Just two minutes in into the training and he already cums from the pleasure.

"Mmphh! Mmphh!" he tried to shout out of ecstasy.

'_O-one...' _

In his room, Gold watched his senior through a small video feed. After leaving the training room earlier, he walked up immediately to his room so he can monitor Red. He got to his PC and immediately clicked on the live video feed.

This is the start, he thought. Gold thought that he would train his senior's body to be a little bit more sensitive. He wants his senior to be erect with the slightest touch. And he wants that only his touch will make Red be like that. He immediately unzipped his shorts and started masturbating to his senior while having those thoughts about him. He can make Red love him more, much more than Yellow that he'll be with him instead.

And just about two minutes into the training, Red cums already.

'_Woah. Senpai cums so fast. He didn't come as fast yesterday. Maybe he's a real masochist?'_

But as Gold watched him, he noticed something odd. Red was starting to squirm, not a squirm from pleasure but it looks like he's scared and he's trying to escape.

'_Shit, did the hypnosis break?'_

Gold rushed down the basement to see what's going on.

"Mmpphh! Mmpphh!"

Red tried to scream for help as he struggled to get out of his bindings. From the moment he came, a stream of thought flowed from his mind. He was disgusted at himself – disgusted that he came from being bound and having a rotor inside his ass. Then, he snaps.

'_Woah... it's very dark. I couldn't see a thing. Where am I?'_

Red tried to move his hands and feet only to find out that they were tied up.

'_Huh? Have I been kidnapped or something...?_'

But just as he tried to figure out what's happening, he felt something buzzing – and it's not just buzzing from anywhere, he can feel it buzzing in his chest, his dick, and even inside his ass as well! The vibrations were so strong that he couldn't help it and he came a second time.

'_Just what the heck's happening here?'_ Red thought, now finding that he's really in a very dangerous state.

"MMpphh! Mmmpphh!"

But it's no use. He's gagged. He can't even move. But he has to try, he thought. Someone out there might be able to hear him and help him.

"Mmphh! Mmphh!" he shout with all his might.

When he heard footsteps getting louder and louder, he tried to shout at the top of his lungs, not worrying if it might be his captor or his savior.

"So, you did break the hypnosis, huh? You're really quite a challenge, you know."

'_Huh? Who is this? This voice sounds very familiar...'_

"Surely you know who I am, right, Red? Hahaha!"

'_This voice... Gold?'_

"Mmpphh! Mmpphh!" Red tried to ask for help from his junior.

He heard him getting closer and closer – he thinks he's finally saved. But he soon found out that it's the opposite. Instead of releasing him, Gold gave him a peck on the cheek and it creeped the heck out of him.

"Don't be scared, _senpai._ I'm here. Just calm down for a bit."

'_Aah... that voice... it's really strong... but I have to get out of here!... but the voice told me to calm down...'_

Gold immediately puts his senior under the trance to calm him and almost immediately, Red stopped struggling and went silent. Drool dripped from his gag as he was now completely under the trance. Gold lowered his senior down to the ground and untied him. He removed his senior's blindfold to confirm if he is under trance and he was.

Gold got his gagged senior and rested him on his lap, caressing his head again as the rotors continued to numb his senior's body.

"I guess the stimulation's just too great for you, huh, senpai? And it looks like I went a bit too hard very early," Gold said as he ran his fingers through his senior's hair, "Guess I'll be changing your training course then, senpai."

Gold then removes the gag and rotors from his senior's body and started saying new suggestions. When Red got his consciousness back, he was back in bed, being waken up by Gold.

"Huh? Oh, Gold. What's the matter?" Red said as he wiped some crust from his eyes.

Gold pouted and seemed a bit angry.

"Did you forget, Red? It's training time! Training time!"

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot," Red said as he yawned. "Well, I'm in your care then."

Red turns to his back and lifts up his ass so Gold could continue and he could go back to sleep as well. He seemed so tired he doesn't even know why.

"Okay, then, Red. I'm gonna put it in now..."

"Sure, I'm all ready."

Gold spread his senior's ass a little bit more and pops the small rotor inside.

"Nn..." Red reacts as the first rotor went inside him.

Gold gets out another and pops in the second. He then moves quickly and pushed in the third. He can feel Red trembling as he finished putting in the third. Gold sighs and tells off his senior.

"Come on, Red. We're doing this for you, right? So stop being scared. We can't continue training if we don't put this inside you!" Gold said as he pushes in the fourth rotor.

"...Ahh!"

As Gold was finally pushing in the last rotor, Red suddenly started asking him.

"Uh... Gold? What's the purpose of this training again? Why're you putting things inside my... butt?"

"I told you, didn't I? It's for concentration! I'd be having these things moving inside you and all you have to do is keep them in. Look, if you can manage holding them in inside you for at least a day then we'll remove them and consider this part of training a success, okay?"

"Okay...hngg!" Red expressed as Gold suddenly pushes the last one.

"Well, that's all! I'm gonna turn them on now... are you ready?" Gold asked his senior as he flops beside him on the bed.

"O-okay..." Red says with his face all flustered.

Gold then turns the knobs instantly to max and Red jolted in shock with the sudden vibrations rumbling inside his body. He stuffed his head into the pillow to try to cover his moans.

"Well, goodnight then, Red," Gold said with a sly smile.

"Y-yeah... G-goodnight, G-gold..."

As Gold went off to sleep, Red tried too. However, he couldn't. The things that were vibrating inside his ass were too strong that even when he would finally come close to sleeping, he would suddenly be jolted to consciousness by the rotors. And as the night went by, his pains were becoming more pleasurable. Red can feel that his dick is rock-hard and he was too embarrassed to let Gold see it. As he tried to sleep, he put a pillow in between his legs to try to hide his erection.

The night passed and before Red knew it, it was already morning and the sun was glaring brightly at his face. Red didn't have enough sleep. If he had, it would be only like fifteen to thirty minutes then it would be suddenly broken off by the buzzing rotors inside him. Still, he managed to do as he was supposed to do. He kept the rotors inside him all this time. There were instances where he would suddenly have an itching feeling to push them out but he didn't. He kept his ass close and tight.

Red climbed out of bed first and went straight to the kitchen. He had to prepare breakfast, after all. Such is the custom in this house and he doesn't want to trouble the master of the house, Gold. He immediately went downstairs and started cooking. He only knew one dish to cook but he knows that Gold likes it very much so he's thankful for that. As soon as he was done, he prepared the table and sat by the chair, waiting for Gold to wake up before they started eating.

He sipped a cup of coffee, hoping that it would wake him up because he was just so tired and sleepy. As he took a sip, he looked down below and saw how his dick was fully erect, with precum leaking at the tip. He wanted to relieve himself even earlier but that can't do. He might wake up Gold if he did it right then and there. But as he looked at his throbbing dick, he couldn't help but give in. He took a swipe at the stairs to see if Gold already woke up. When he ensured that he wasn't, he sat by the table and grabbed his dick by his free hand.

"Uhn... Aahh..."

Red slowly inched his hands from the bottom to the top of his shaft. Slowly, but surely, he tried to let himself off without Gold noticing.

"Mm... Ahh..."

He increases his speed, with his thumb now trying to flick his tip as it passed. The vibrators too helped in some way, giving him more pleasure than he should have. He built up all this tension right now and he thinks he deserves to let some of it now.

"Aaah... Aahh... Nnn..."

Faster and faster now. He was nearing his climax. He was moaning very loudly he couldn't care less if Gold showed up right then and there. He was finally at his peak when the inevitable thing happened.

"Good morning, Red," said Gold with a smile on his face, "What are you doing?"

He immediately straightened up his back in shock and from the sudden surprise, he came.

Gold peered beyond his startled senior's shoulders as cum spurted out of his dick like a garden sprinkler.

"Heehh... I don't know that you're a pervert, Red. Cumming from rotors... is that all what it takes to satisfy you? And we're not even doing sex play but training!"

Red immediately stood up from his seat to defend his side.

"Y-you're wrong! I-I'm not a pervert!" Red stammered as he faced Gold. "I-it's just..."

"Just what, Red?" Gold asked with a snicker.

Red darts away his eyes as he feels too embarrassed to say it. He kept mum and didn't say anything. Gold was frustrated at this so he made a way to make his senior fess up.

"Hey, Red. House rule number one. Always be honest and say the truth to the master of the house."

"Kuh..!"

If it's a house rule, Red can't possibly ignore it. He doesn't want news spreading that a Pokemon champion like him is disregarding simple rules such as this. It would bring shame not only to his name but the title itself.

"It's because it feels good..." Red murmured.

"What? I didn't hear that. Can you say it more clearly?" Red teased.

With his face all red from embarrassment, Red finally gives in to his junior.

"It's because it feels good!" he shouts, finally admitting it.

It doesn't matter what his junior would think of him anymore but as soon as he finished saying it, Gold laughed hysterically and Red flushes even more.

"Hahahaha! It's okay, Red. It's okay to feel good from that! There's no problem at all! You know, if you wanted to jack off earlier, you could've just told me and I wouldn't mind it at all!" Gold told his senior as he made his way to his part of the dining table.

"Then why did you make me say it? It's so embarrassing!"

"I just wanted to tease you. Hahaha!" Gold chuckled. "Next time though, you should ask my permission first. I'm your trainer, right? You should just tell me anything and I wouldn't mind it at all."

"Okay..." Red complied.

"Okay, now that that's over, let's eat, let's eat! It's about time you get going too, right?"

Gold sits down the chair and immediately chowed down on the rice omelette. Red couldn't help but feel angry at his junior but he's relieved that Gold doesn't think of him of anything. And just like Gold had said, it's about time that he gets going. It's almost time for him and Yellow to meet. It's their first date, after all.

As both of them finally finished eating, Red immediately went to the living room to dress himself up when Gold stops him.

"Hey, Red. Hold on a minute there. You're going on a date with Yellow right?"

"Yeah, it's my first date with her. Why?"

"Then we wouldn't want Yellow suddenly finding you cumming or worse, dropping the rotors, right?"

"Y-yeah, that would be bad. So, what do you suggest?"

Gold got out his bag and brings out the thing. Red doesn't know what Gold brought out so he asks him.

"Well, it's a chastity belt!"

"A chastity belt?" Red mused as he looked at the thing Gold was dangling in front of him. He doesn't know what the thing is, and how it functions to say the least.

"Yeah! Basically, it'll prevent you from cumming and at the same time, keeping those rotors inside you! Come on and rest in the couch, I'll put it on you."

"Oh. Okay, then. I'm in your care, Gold."

Red stopped what he was doing and lied down on the couch where Gold was sitting.

"Come on, Red. I can't put in you if you're like that. Spread your legs as wide as you can," Gold instructs.

"Oh, sorry. Here."

Red felt embarrassed as he spread his legs as wide as he could with one of his legs going over the couch and the other one resting on the table across it. But why should he be embarrassed in the first place? It's just Gold. They're very close friends and he's trying to help him on his first date while undergoing training. He really feels that Gold is very considerate towards him.

But when he was expecting Gold to finally put the belt in place, his junior suddenly started touching his dick.

"Uh... Gold?"

"Well, I can't put it if you're this soft. I have to make it hard first."

"Oh. Okay," Red compliantly said.

Gold then continued and rubbed his senior's dick. This is the second time he's going to see his senior's dick erect and he makes sure that he'll do a good job at it.

He moved his hand slowly, feeling every inch of his senior's length, running his fingers at every vein it came across then abruptly stops just right at the head. Red could feel slightly aroused. He looked at Gold and he couldn't help but blush. It's as if with every stroke that Gold's warm hands make, the tension inside him is getting looser and looser. It feels that with every pump Gold made with his soft fingers, rubbing at his entirety, he can feel very... satisfied.

"Nnn..."

Gold looked at his senior and he was now breathing heavily. Gold smiled at the thought that his senior is getting aroused with his hands.

"It's okay, Red. You can moan if you feel like it."

Gold pumped his hands even faster and harder. Red couldn't help but moan very loudly.

"Ahh! Gold! Aaaahh!"

Gold started to feel hot as well. His senior's moans were so sexy that he wanted to pump his own dick. But he shouldn't do that. All Red knows is that he's helping him put on the belt and if he suddenly started taking out his dick, maybe Red would suddenly break the hypnosis again.

"Mmm... Aaah! Harder, Gold! Aaah...!"

But when he was about to cum, Gold abruptly stopped. He felt so needy that he wanted to continue.

"W-why... stop...?"

"Hey, I only said that I'd make it hard, right? Now that it's hard, there's no point to continue, is there?"

"Aah... that's right..." Red said deflated.

Gold did that on purpose, though. As much as he wanted to make his senior cum, he wanted Red to ask for it by himself. If he can't make Red love him back, he's sure as hell going to make Red feel that he can only cum if he does it to him. Not with Yellow, not with anyone, but only him.

'_That's right,' _Red thought._ 'He should be making me hard and nothing more, but why? I want to cum! I wanted him to pump my dick more! His hands were so... But I couldn't ask him that! It'd be so awkward I don't know what he's gonna say... Just what... Just what am I turning into...?' _

Red sighed as he knew Gold wouldn't even consider his request. Gold then brings out the belt once more.

"This may hurt a little so bear with it for a while, okay?"

"O-okay..."

The cap of the belt had a thin elongated tube and this was supposed to go inside Red's urethra. Red had an idea of where it would go and had braced himself for it. Red jolted when Gold put his hands just below his tip then started very carefully to push the thin tube inside him.

"Aaah..!"

Gold stops halfway when he saw his senior wincing in pain.

"Does it hurt?" Gold asks with concern.

"N-no, no. I can do it. Please continue," Red says, breathing heavily. He has to do this. He doesn't want to embarrass himself to Yellow on their very first date. This must be done.

After a few more seconds, the whole cap was now covering his tip. Red looked at his dick and saw its tip covered in a black leathery cloth. Gold then tightened the black leather so it wrapped nice and tight around his senior's dick.

"Okay, this one's next," Gold said, holding the plug that will go into Red's ass.

"S-sure."

Gold then carefully pushed the thick plug into his senior's ass. Thanks to the rotors that were still inside him, he had no trouble pushing in the plug inside Red's ass. The juices made by his ass were a nice lubricator that Red almost didn't feel anything entering him.

After finishing with the plug, Gold continued to strap the whole thing into place. He pulls on the strap from the both plugs and attaches it to the strap that would go around Red's waist. Finally, he tightens the whole belt, making Red's dick stick to his navel and finally locks it in place with a lock mechanism just in front of the cap on Red's tip.

"There, we're finally done!" Gold exclaimed proudly.

Red breathed heavily as he looked below and saw that indeed, it's done and the belt was now strangling his bottom half.

"Y-yeah... thanks Gold. I'm sorry I put you through to all this."

"Nah, there's no problem. Okay. Considering that you'll have it easy with the concentration training, I'd want you to send me pictures every hour to see if you still have the belt on you, okay? Now hurry and go or you'll be late to your date!"

"Right! Okay!" Red scrambles to dress up and in a few seconds was ready to leave. "See you later, Gold! Thanks, again!"

"Yeah, yeah, just go!" Gold says with a grin.

When Red had finally left, Gold sighed as he sat down the couch and flipped through channels on the TV.

"It won't be long now before senpai would finally ask me to have sex with him," he said with a naughty smile across his face.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Yellow. Did I take long?" Red asked his girlfriend.

Red just returned after going to the bathroom and sending a picture of him still wearing the belt to Gold. He has to do that every hour or he won't hear the end of it from Gold ranting over it over and over again.

"You've just been out for two minutes so I don't think it was that long. Oh yeah, here's your ice cream, by the way. I took a lick of it if you don't mind," Yellow told him with a blush.

'_Cute. That's so cute.'_ Red thought as he looked at his blushing girlfriend.

He takes the ice cream Yellow was handing to him and licked it. Yellow blushed even more as he saw him do that. When Red saw his girlfriend fluster even more, he couldn't help but turn red himself. His girlfriend was just so cute right now that he doesn't even have anything more to describe it.

"Hahaha! You're so cute, Yellow!" Red said, messing up her girlfriend's hair.

"Geez, stop it, Red!" Yellow said with a pout on her lips.

Red smiles and finally sits down beside his girlfriend as both of them continued to finish the ice cream. It really is peaceful being with Yellow. Although he's very tired, he really feels relaxed with her. Though the rotors still buzzed inside him, Red couldn't feel but just fall on her lap and sleep. He needed this. The comfort of just being with her is what she liked about her the most.

Yellow's eyes widened when her boyfriend suddenly fell on her lap. She looked at him and was surprised to see that he was sleeping very soundly. Yellow removed his boyfriend's cap and put it on her head. She smiled as he caressed his boyfriend's head.

'_He really does look tired. Even if he was, he still pushed on having this date with me... He's so sweet.'_

Yellow tried to take a nap herself, placing her hand on top of her sleeping boyfriend's head, not minding if others would see or what others would think. In that bench both of them felt comfortable with each other. And Yellow felt that indeed, it was mutual love that she and Red has.

A couple of hours passed and Red could feel someone poking at his cheeks. He opens his eyes and saw Yellow, wearing his hat, and giving him the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Yellow tells her boyfriend with another poke.

Red nuzzles himself on Yellow's lap even more, feeling the comfort that her girlfriend provided. He doesn't want to get up. He just wanted to be with her for a bit longer.

"Hey, come on. It's time to get up. It's almost seven."

Red finally lifts his head and as he does, he steals another peck on the cheek from Yellow. This made Yellow blush and Red just couldn't help it. She's so cute when she gets all flustered like that.

"I want to stay longer with you, Yellow," Red said, resting his head now on her girlfriend's shoulders.

Yellow immediately tensed up and she was redder than ever. Naughty thoughts flooded her mind with what Red just said.

"S-s-s-stay l-longer with m-me? W-w-w-what did you mean by t-that?" Yellow nervously asked her boyfriend.

Red was confused with her girlfriend's expression but when he'd thought about what he just said, he removed his head immediately from her shoulder and blushed intensely as well.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that," he said, now embarrassed to look at her.

Yellow didn't reply back. She was so embarrassed to tell him that she even thought of those kinds of things. There was a long pause since the two were so embarrassed but after a while Yellow finally breaks it with a small giggle.

"Hm? What's so funny?" Red mused.

"Nothing," Yellow replied, "It's just that I wouldn't think that we would have the same thoughts."

"W-well, we are going out so it wouldn't be weird, right?" Red said with a smile.

Yellow looks at him and smiles gently as well. "Hmm. Yeah."

Red blushed again as he saw that gentle smile of Yellow. It was like falling in love all over again and he couldn't even speak.

"Um... so, shall we get going?" Yellow asked her boyfriend.

Red snaps back from dreamland and nodded at her girlfriend's suggestion.

"Yeah, they're gonna close pretty soon too."

The couple then left the amusement park holding hands with each other. Red opened the door when they finally reached Yellow's house.

"So, see you again tomorrow?" Red asked before leaving.

"Okay," Yellow replied as he looked up to his boyfriend. "I'll be at the spring with a picnic basket."

He gives her another kiss on the forehead and bid her goodbye and Yellow waved back until his boyfriend disappeared in the thick forest. She closes the door and lets out a loud sigh.

'_I wish this day hasn't ended._'

* * *

**AN:** And so another perverted day has passed with our two boys. Honestly, I couldn't make Red do hardcore stuff just like what I did with Ash in my previous story so I cut it right away. I'll be mild as I could in this fic. Anyways, sorry for taking too long to update. Projects have been piling up so I was very busy the whole week. I hope you enjoyed this chapter guys! And please don't hesitate to comment or air your thoughts! 'Til next time! :D

Reality Hacker: Red will still be seme. :) It's just that Gold has to build up his lust a little bit more. :P  
VioVayo: Yeah, I really do write sloppily, don't I? Hahaha! But I type as I think so sorry if there were any errors. Thanks for the heads up and please do continue following this story! :)  
gokkylegend: Yeah, I felt it was wrong as well so I ended up not pushing through with hardcore BDSM. But it will still play a part, although a bit milder. Just a teensy bit. :P  
Incin: That would be nice but I want Red to lust over Gold because he wanted sex pretty pretty bad. Gold's just a pervert for making him undress. Hahaha! (Wait... that makes me a pervert as well for having thought it up! . :)))


	7. Chapter 6

"I'm home!" Red greets as he enter Gold's house.

Red casually undressed himself first before stepping in, leaving only the belt which plugged his private parts. The pain had obviously subsided from when he wore it earlier and now, it's as if it's just a normal part of the body, of course with the rotors still in place, though, there's still this slight tingling inside his ass.

Normally, Gold was there to greet him back and it seemed rather odd that he didn't. He went to the living room and he found Gold sleeping by the couch. Red smiles as he looked at his sleeping junior who had his mouth open as he slept.

'_He's so cute like that,_' he thought.

"..."

His face flushed instantly with the sudden thought that came to his mind. He immediately went to the kitchen to remove the stupid smile off his face. How could he have thought of Gold as cute? And when did he ever start seeing him that way?

'_I have a girlfriend for chrissake! Why do I think of a boy as cute, let alone my junior?'_ he said to himself as he flipped the omelette he was cooking.

Red doesn't know, however, that this was because of Gold's schemes. Just before he took Red upstairs last night, Gold took out the Hypno's Pendulum and made a very bold suggestion that he doesn't know if it will work or not.

* * *

"Okay, senpai. Since there's some lingering thought in your mind that considers doing these kind of stuff as disgusting, just think of it all as nothing more than Pokemon training. I wouldn't control your thoughts about it anymore. Anything that would happen to you or would come out of this training, I'll leave it all for you to decide on."

"Mmhh..."

"Oh, I should've removed your gag first."

Gold then removes the ball gag and rotors on his senior's body. He kisses his senior once more as he looked at his expressionless face.

"Hm. I think I'll also change that face as well. You always looked at me like I'm nothing special to you. So starting tomorrow, when you come back from your date with Yellow, I want you to view me as something more than your friend. I want you to dig deep into your thoughts and see me the way that you truly see me inside your mind. I don't care what that is and I don't want to put ideas into your head. All I want to see from you is removing that friend barrier and start seeing me more the way you honestly feel about me, okay, senpai?"

"Yes..." Red mindlessly replies.

Gold knew that what he suggested was an ultimate gamble on his part. What would happen if Red truly saw him as someone annoying and that he's just putting up with him? What if he thought of him as just some friend and nothing beyond that? He wouldn't know what he'd do if those things happen. But at least, he thinks he'll have a general understanding of his senior and he'll have an idea on how to proceed with him.

* * *

The sizzling of the pan and the smell of onions woke up Gold. He peered into the kitchen and saw Red already making dinner. He walked up to the dining table and sat down.

"Oh, you're already awake, Gold?" Red asked as he looked back at Gold.

"No, Red. I'm still asleep," Gold replied sarcastically with his head slumped on the dining table.

"Oh, yeah? Well, this should wake you up," Red says, serving the rice omelette to Gold.

Still a little sleepy, Gold just takes the spoon and fork and eats the rice omelette with Red joining him after.

"So? What happened with your date?" Gold asked his senior.

"Oh! The date went great! We went on almost all the rides in the amusement park and had a little ice cream after," Red beamed. "Also, I get to sleep on Yellow's lap today. Hehe. Man, was she the best girlfriend ever. And she smells great, too!"

"Hmm... is that so? Didn't you forget something?" Gold asked like he didn't care about what Red just said.

"Forget... something?"

Red crossed his arms and tried to remember if he really forgot about something. Gold looked at his senior seriously and he was surprised when Red suddenly shot a somewhat shocked glance at him then after just focused on eating and never replied to him.

'_It seems like he remembered,_' Gold thought as he continued to look at his senior. '_Yet, that expression earlier... I just can't seem to punish him after that.'_

Both of them just ate without even saying a word. When both of them finally finished eating, Red called on his junior, who was about to stand up.

"Gold!" Red called out, bowing in front of his junior, "I'm so sorry! I forgot to send the pictures to you for the last two hours! You helped me with my date by giving me a consideration and the only thing that I was supposed to do is send you the pictures... and yet I failed and slept instead. I'll take any punishments you'll give me!"

But as much as Gold wanted to give him some punishment, because he really was pissed when he was waiting for the pictures, he just couldn't be mad at his senior. On the other hand though, Red was definitely terrified. He knows Gold's attitude when he gets angry and he doesn't want to experience that again. He's even worse than him when he gets angry, actually.

Red trembled when he felt Gold's footsteps and he knew he was coming closer. He felt Gold's hands on his head and he knew that he's going to smash his head on the table.

'_Here it comes!'_ he said to himself as he shut his eyes tight.

But what was he expecting as painful retribution turned out to be a simple shuffle on his hair. He looked up curiously and he saw Gold who was just smiling at him, albeit a little kinder than what he was expecting.

*Badump*

'_W-what's this feeling?'_ Red thought as he continued to look at Gold.

Gold didn't say a word and trailed down his fingers from Red's hair down to his crotch, kneeling as he went down further. Red was speechless and gasped when Gold grabbed his dick. He began to get flushed when he felt Gold's hot breath touching his dick's skin. His junior unfastens the belt restraining his special places with first removing the butt plug.

"Ah..!"

Gold stole a glance at his senior who was now looking very confused. His whole face is bright red and he looks like he was about to cry. Gold knew what Red wants. He wants to cum so bad. When he removed the plug, his dick twitched and grew bigger.

"Okay, Red. This is gonna hurt a bit so stay still, ok?"

"U-un..."

Gold then started to carefully pull out the cap from Red's dick. He was precariously pulling out the cap on Red's tip like a professional surgeon since he too doesn't want that dick to be hurt or anything after all.

Slowly, slowly. Red felt like it was an eternity as he felt the thin tube inside his dick slowly being extracted. It was like a whole new experience for him, though it really is. He felt so lightheaded while the thin tube escaped his urethra that it felt like it was his first time peeing.

'_Wow. I didn't know that senpai is that of a masochist. No wonder he enjoys the company of Green and Blue.'_

Gold signalled his senior to sit down as he removed the cap. Red saw this hint and tried to sit down but as he tried to, Gold suddenly pushed him, pulling the whole cap at the same time.

"A-aaahh...!" He was about to cum when it was stopped halfway through. "G-Gold?!"

He looked down below and saw his junior, strangling his dick. His cum couldn't escape. He wanted to cum so bad! But Gold tightened his grip on his senior's dick even more. He was looking at it very intently.

"Aaah... Gold...! Gold...! I-it hurts..." Red whimpered.

When he heard his senior whimper in pain, Gold immediately released his hold. He looked at his senior who was breathing heavily. He looked very exhausted, like he just ran a marathon.

Red looked at him with pleading and wanting eyes, hinting his junior to continue what he was doing. He wanted to cum. And he thought Gold would continue. But he didn't. Gold looked at him with teasing eyes as he stood up.

"What? Expecting more? I told you, what we're doing is Pokemon training, right?"

"N-no... I..."

Red was speechless. He couldn't believe himself either. This is just Pokemon training just like what Gold said but he feels so... hot. Why all of a sudden did he want to cum so badly? And why is it that every time Gold looks at him with those teasing eyes, he couldn't help but feel frustrated? What was he turning into?

Gold steps out of the dining area and headed upstairs.

"Hey, Red. I'm gonna go to my room. About an hour later, you should remove those things on your ass. They've probably stopped earlier anyways. We'll just continue training later."

"A-ah... okay." he replies as he trailed off his junior.

Red slumped at the dining table and let out a loud sigh. He felt stupid for even thinking that Gold would probably help him ease his pain. He just felt so left out.

'_Just what am I turning into...?'_

Gold, on the other hand, felt the same thing as well. He wanted to do it with Red. Looking at his enormous dick earlier up close, and with that cum-soaked scent, it just makes him want to gobble it all up. But as much as he wanted to do it, he wouldn't, at least, not now. He wants Red to ask him for it. He even fapped all day on the pictures Red was sending to him. That's why he's so tired. He wanted him _that_ much. But until Red doesn't ask for it, he'll have to practice self-restraint, well, sometimes.

'_Well, that day would come,'_ Gold thought as he dozed off.

* * *

"Haaah... haaah..." a panting Red breathed heavily as he watched over his sleeping junior.

'_Should I do it? I really shouldn't! But...'_

Red's thoughts were in a mess. Fucking his junior in his sleep for the second time is not the way he wanted it to happen. It was a mistake he doesn't want to repeat. He doesn't even know why he did it that time. That was something he shouldn't have done. And it was so wrong on so many levels. He stored it back in the depths of his mind for so long that he had forgotten about it already. But why is it resurfacing now, he thought as he looked at Gold.

But this time, he just can't help it. He's just about to reach climax two times on the same day until it all stops so abruptly. He's craving for it. Every one of his friends knows that when he is passionate about something, he wouldn't stop until he gets it. He just wants to cum so bad. And the perfect material to do it onto is none other than his sleeping junior. His hunger for sex was driving him crazy that he just needs to do it.

* * *

Earlier, Gold had left him by himself on the dining area. He can feel Gold was extremely pissed at what he'd done earlier with the training. He wanted to apologize to him again. But he has a couple of minutes left of training so he couldn't do that. Gold specifically said to finish up after an hour. And for sure, Gold doesn't want him up there until it's done.

"What should I do?" Red said as he looked aimlessly at the ceiling.

He's deeply regretful about what he did because Gold had helped him on his date. He thought of ways to apologize to Gold but anything he thinks doesn't seem doable.

As he thought deeply into the matter, he remembered Yellow, how understanding and kind her girlfriend is.

'_If Gold was just like her...'_

About an hour and a half later, Red snaps into consciousness. He didn't know that he fell asleep. He looked at the clock and immediately rushed to the bathroom upstairs.

'_Shit I'm late! Gold's gonna kill me now!'_

But as soon as he got into the bathroom to try and remove the rotors, he met a dilemma: he doesn't know how to remove them.

'_Should I just push them out or... something?'_

But as time is of the essence, he had barely a choice. He sat at the wooden stool on the bathroom with his ass sticking out and tried to push as hard as he can. Throughout his whole date, he felt the rotors inching their way deeper and deeper that sometimes, he just can't focus on what Yellow was trying to say. He had tried his very best to keep his composure the whole time and was only able to relax himself when he uses the bathroom.

'_Okay...'_ Red said to himself as he took a deep breath.

After a few seconds, a rotor pops out. This was the first time Red had seen it since he wasn't looking when Gold put it in him. It was a pink oblong-shaped thing and that's all there is to it. He wonders how such a simple device could possibly turn someone on. But this is not important right now. He has to get out four more so he can go to Gold and apologize.

Four more gruelling minutes passed and the last rotor was out. However, he got hot when pushing out the rotors and he has somehow gotten hold of his dick in the spur of the moment.

"Aaah... ahh..." Red moaned as he jacked off.

But minutes passed and still, he couldn't cum. This was getting problematic for him. He couldn't possibly sleep with an erection. Even thinking of Yellow wasn't enough to satisfy him. He can't do it by himself. Someone must touch him, but who? When he thought about it, only one person suddenly came to mind.

"No no no. It can't be him. I can't ask him that!"

But after much thinking, he still couldn't come up with anyone other than Gold.

'_Shit. I guess I'll be sleeping with an erection tonight.'_

He washed the rotors then went to Gold's room. He thought that Gold would be waiting for him like he said earlier but Gold was already asleep.

'_Oh. So he's asleep. I guess I'll just apologize tomorrow. And I guess I'll put this somewhere as well.'_

Red drops the rotors on the headrest of the bed and scoots beside Gold to sleep. But still, after a few minutes, he couldn't stop thinking about it. He wanted to cum. He wanted to cum so bad. And the only thing he remembers is Gold. Those soft hands that gripped his dick earlier... that warm breath tingling his skin... When Gold looked at him earlier, he felt that his heart just skipped a bit. That face... he just can't get that out of his mind.

'_But it's wrong! It's definitely wrong! We're both guys for chrissakes! And I wouldn't do that again!'_

But still, he couldn't sleep. After much pondering, he decided to try it again. But when he opened his eyes, Gold's suddenly turned and is now facing him, his sleeping face just inches away from Red.

Red's eye widened at how close they were and tried to pull back but was mesmerized by Gold's sleeping face. He always found Gold cute whenever he's asleep. And this is the first time he saw him up close. Gold always slept last so he never got a glimpse of him but now.

'_Damn! He's so close to me! I can't help it anymore!'_

* * *

Finally making up his mind, Red sits his dick on top of his sleeping junior's lips.

'_I-I'm sorry, Gold. Please forgive me... I know this is all wrong but...'_

Red then started rubbing his dick on Gold's lips. And by god, it was the best feeling he ever felt. Gold's lips were so warm and so soft that he couldn't stop himself anymore.

'_Aah... Gold... you're lips are so soft...!'_

He thrust his hips even faster. He doesn't even care anymore if Gold wakes up. He was taken over by his lust.

'_Gold... Gold...! Aah..!'_

Red jolted in surprise when his sleeping junior suddenly turned and in the process, unconsciously clamping down on his dick inside his mouth.

"Mmh... Mmh..." Gold murmured.

He couldn't move. He doesn't know if Gold woke up or something. What would he do if he did? And how would he explain this situation? But after a few seconds though, nothing happened. He let out a loud sigh of relief.

'_So he still sleeps like a log just like before, huh?'_

And without anymore hint of doubt, he slowly continued to thrust his dick in his junior's mouth.

'_Aagh... Gold... you're mouth is so warm... Ahh..!'_

Red was in cloud nine. This was the first time he felt his dick inside Gold's mouth, or any other mouth for that matter. It felt so warm and wet inside, Gold's tongue was lightly scraping his entirety as his sleeping junior sucked on it a little.

The little sucking action that Gold made made him feel like he was getting a real blow job. In just a matter of seconds, he's finally reached climax.

'_Gold...! I'm cumming...! Please... swallow it all!'_

The blackette held onto Gold's head and unleashed his load on his unconscious junior's mouth. Gold's mouth was flooded with cum as Red manages to take his thing out. When he finally did, it was like a dam had broken out with the cum escaping Gold's mouth. Red continued to release his load, covering Gold's face with cum.

'_Aaah... aah...'_

After emptying his load, he looked at his cum-covered junior and an instant, his dick stood up again. Still not done, Red moved down and slowly removed his junior's pyjamas together with his briefs. He then shifts Gold to lie on his back and carefully parted his legs, exposing his dick and ass at the same time. Red doesn't waste any more time and immediately directs his tip in front of Gold's entrance.

He plays with it first, lapping up some cum that was still on his dick on Gold's entrance. He wanted it to go in as smoothly as possible. He doesn't want to wake him up after all.

After a few seconds of prepping, it's finally ready. Red tried to push his tip on Gold's entrance.

"Nn..." his sleeping junior moaned.

Red darted his eyes at Gold and let out a sigh of relief as his junior didn't wake up.

'_Don't wake up now, please!'_

He then tried to push it in further. Slowly, very slowly, almost half of the tip was in. Then, with a sudden thrust, he managed to break in.

"Higk..!"

Red looked at his junior again and he looks like he was in pain. His junior's now teary-eyed but it still looks like he's asleep.

'_I'm sorry, Gold. I'm really sorry. I promise it will all be over soon.'_

After passing some time, Gold's expression returned to normal so Red thought it was finally time to move further. He pushed in his length further into Gold's insides, feeling his junior's warm walls wrap around his cock as he slowly made his way.

'_Aah..! Gold's insides are so warm... and he's so tight!'_

Finally pushing until half the length of his dick, Red decided that he couldn't go any further. Gold's already spread as he is and he doesn't want to hurt his junior more.

'_Okay, Gold. I'm gonna move now...'_

Red then started moving very slowly.

"Nn... aah..!"

As Red further increased his speed, he could hear Gold's moans certainly turning from pain to pleasure. And this only fuelled him to move faster.

"Haah.. nn... hhaaa...!"

'_Gold's moans are so cute! Gold! Aahh!'_

Red couldn't control his hips anymore. Gold's insides were wrapping around him so tightly that he wanted to feel it more and more. It feels so good that he thinks he might get addicted to it. He can't think straight anymore. All he wants to do is fuck Gold's ass until he cums.

'_Aah! Gold's getting tighter! Gold! Gold! I'm cumming!'_

Red unleashes his load once more. He felt so good cumming inside Gold. And it felt like Gold was sucking him in further inside. It's as if his ass wouldn't let go. After emptying his sacs, only then did he realize the thing that he had done.

'_I've done it again. I fucked Gold for the second time... Just... what's wrong with me?'_

Then, as if his mind had already recognized a similar pattern before, it had prepared an escape route and decided to shut itself down. Red immediately blacks out, dropping on the bed just beside his sleeping junior.

* * *

Gold wakes feeling like the whole world had crashed down on him. His body is so sore and aching, not to mention his lower half. He is quite puzzled though how his pyjamas went down all the way to his knees.

'_I need to change my sleeping habits. I hope Red didn't see that.'_

He pulls up his pyjamas and went down, hoping to see Red in the kitchen. But he wasn't there. Instead, there's a rice omelette at the middle of the dining table with a note attached to it. He pulls it up and reads it.

"Gold, I'll be having breakfast at Yellow's. I've made you a rice omelette for breakfast. Be back by noon. Red."

Gold folds up the paper and opens his covered omelette. It's still warm.

"Well, at least he didn't forget to make me breakfast. That's a sign of some progress, right?" he said as he ate a spoonful of rice omelette.

* * *

**AN:** Hello! :D Here's a new chapter to our ever expanding story! Just what happened to Red and Gold before? Cue in cliche novel quote: The plot thickens. Hahaha! See you all next chapter and I hope you're all still following by then! :D Oh. And also, reviews are greatly appreciated. :D A shoutout too for the guests who are following this story! You guys should definitely make an account here as well! :D 'Til next time!

Reality Hacker: That's a se-cr-et! Hahaha! But I'm sure it'll be somewhat near, or far? :P I don't know myself exactly. But I do know how the thing's going to end though so rest assured, you'll still be getting your happy ending. :)  
gokkylegend: Thanks~ :D  
The Aura Whisperer: Wow, really? I didn't even know my story gave off that vibe. Haha! Thanks for that wonderful review! :D  
MamuraHisagi: And thank you as well! You guys help me a lot by giving me motivation to continue. :) I think Red really is a masochist. Haha!


	8. Chapter 7

Red went out early to have a breakfast picnic with her girlfriend. The sun had already risen when he woke up and as he rubbed the crust from his eyes, he suddenly got into a panic when he remembered that Yellow had planned a picnic for both of them.

"I'm gonna be late!"

He sat up quickly but as he did, a stinging pain coursed through his back.

'_Ah?! What the heck?! Why is my back suddenly sore?'_

However, he didn't have any time to think about that. He got up and supported his back like an old man would and went to the bathroom to do his morning routines. He didn't even think about why Gold's pyjamas were down. He feels so embarrassed by just looking at him sleeping soundly like that that he didn't even had the gall to come back to the room.

'_I'm sorry, Gold! I won't tell a soul!_' he promised to his half-naked friend.

When everything was over and done, he left a note by the omelette that he made for Gold and quickly rushed to Viridian Forest. He's just that thrilled to see Yellow again. And to taste her cooking too. Something inside him just kept on pushing him to be with her. He didn't know what it was though. It's as if his mind was telling him it was better to be with Yellow than Gold's.

When he finally arrived at their meeting spot, Yellow was already there. She was wearing her typical straw hat as she waded her feet at the spring with a picnic basket beside her.

Red gulped at what he saw. He could still feel the jitters as he greeted her and her greeting him back. He just loves her company. Being with her is like the first time they've ever met. He still feels he's on his first date with her. And yet, there is this nagging feeling that somehow, he's forcing himself to do this. It really bothers him a lot but he just shrugs it off. After all, she has been his long time crush and now that they're together, there was no way that he'd be forcing himself on her.

They chatted all the way and ate through the breakfast that Yellow made. It's nothing extravagant: just a couple of sandwiches with a thermos filled with orange juice. And yet, Red felt like it was the best breakfast he had ever eaten.

"This is really tasty!" he exclaimed as he took another bite at the sandwich.

"I-I really wouldn't call it tasty, though," Yellow replied sheepishly.

"Well, compared to the rice omelette I always make for breakfast every day, this sure is a lot better!"

"Hm... you're probably right. And that's not even healthy you know! Though I would like a bit of taste of your own cooking sometime," Yellow told him with a smile.

"Well, you should ask Gold then. I always cook him my omelettes," he replied teasingly.

Though he did say that to tease Yellow a bit, what he got from her instead was a really curious and confused look. It only dawned on him after a few seconds that he shouldn't have told her that. But when he was just about to wave it off, Yellow urged him to tell more about it.

"W-well, it's just a joke, you know?"

Yellow raised her eyebrows at this but Red just continued to laugh it off. After a few moments, she finally gave up seeing that Red really doesn't want to talk about it at all. She shrugged her shoulders and hugged her boyfriend, nuzzling at his chest.

There was really something about Red that she can't put a finger on. He's so nice and he smells so good. There's a certain warmth in him that makes people attracted to him. And maybe it's that that made her fall in love with him. If it goes on like this, then she wouldn't mind if they finally do it. And with luck on her side, it might be today. She could feel Red getting warmer as she hugged him even more and a bulge is now starting to grow in Red's pants.

Red tried to get away, obviously aware of his circumstance but his girlfriend wouldn't let her.

"H-hey, Yellow, I uh..."

But his struggling only managed to bury him deeper. He managed to get away though, but as he did, he got off balance and made both of them tumble by the spring's banks.

"O-ow..."

When Red opened his eyes, he finds himself on top of Yellow, who got a little wet as some water splashed on her chest. There, he saw under Yellow's now semi-translucent white skirts that she wasn't wearing anything underneath. He could almost see her girlfriends' small yet perky chest. He gulped a little, obviously being scared and excited at the same time.

'_It's pink.'_

But his admiration was cut short when Yellow spoke.

"Hey, where do you think you're looking?"

He stammered and tried to look away, obviously embarrassed by the sudden turn of events.

"U-uh... I uh..."

He tried to move out as quickly as he could but to his surprise, his girlfriend clutched her by the back of his neck. Red looked at him and found his girlfriend red as a beet, with her gaze looking at him directly.

"Y-you know... if you really want to..."

'_Could this be true?_' Red thought as he looked at her girlfriends' flushed face. '_I-is Yellow possibly inviting me to...'_

His train of thoughts was stopped when Yellow took the initiative herself and kissed him passionately. Red was seemingly surprised since Yellow was not the one who would do such things but he found it rather satisfying that she really went out of her way just to convey her feelings to him. So instead of chickening out, he returned her girlfriend's kiss with a more passionate one.

He couldn't even dream of a happier moment than this. He could feel Yellow's soft and moist lips wrapping around his as both of them engaged in a lip lock.

He lowered his body down and wrapped one of his arms around his girlfriend's neck as they continued their hot and passionate kiss. And as they were busy with their heated fight, Red moves his free hand and tried to caress his girlfriends' breasts. He so wanted to touch them. He doesn't mind if it was small because that's just how he wanted it to be.

But as he was to do so, his watch suddenly beeped.

Without any hint of emotion, he got up quickly, leaving his girlfriend with a curious look at he started packing up his things.

Yellow was obviously dumbfounded. One moment they were sharing a very passionate moment then suddenly he gets up and started to get his things like nothing happened.

"H-hey, Red... what happened?" Yellow asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry but I promised Gold that I'm to return at noon," his boyfriend said nonchalantly.

"W-what? Is that promise with Gold more important than me?"

"I'm really sorry but it really is. I promise that we'll continue this tomorrow, okay?"

She was stupefied. She really doesn't know what to say. She just watched him as he parted with her with a kiss on the forehead and left her by the grass patch.

Yellow laid there for a while, still confused and didn't know what happened. To think that a promise with some boy is more important than her made her angry. She is his girlfriend after all and she has all the rights to be so, especially when she was cut off just like that.

It's been twice since he left off with something about him promising doing something with Gold. And on their conversation earlier, her boyfriend told her that he was staying at his place – and denied it vehemently when she inquired about it, passing it off as some joke. Though she really didn't think of anything happening with Red being with Gold, she just can't shake the feeling that something wasn't right, especially when he left like that.

* * *

"Gold, huh?" she said aloud, staring blankly at the clear skies above her, "Something's really suspicious around here and I'll find out what it is."

"I'm back, Gold!" Red said as he flung the door open.

But no one answered back.

'_Hm. He must be out buying some food,'_ Red thought.

He then casually removed his clothes and launched himself onto the sofa. He got Gold's DS that was lying on the table and got to playing until Gold arrived.

After a few minutes, Gold returned. He proceeded to the living room only to found his senior engrossed in his game. He looked at his very serious senior who was somewhat sweaty as he shifted from one position to another while concentrating on the game.

'Looks like I get to play with senpai this time,' Gold thought as he licked his lips with what he was seeing.

It was very hot that day and he went out to buy some ice cream and when he returned, a new dessert just lay there on his sofa, waiting to be eaten at any time. He hadn't had much fun with him last night as he was terribly pissed at him but it looks like he could compensate now.

He placed the plastic bag he was holding on the desk beside the sofa then went behind it. He then carefully climbed the sofa and placed his feet under Red's back, trying to slip under him.

Red senses this and as he didn't want to go away either as he was in a comfortable position right now and he's at the middle of his game, he just lifted his back so Gold could just slip in. He didn't mind though. He just thought that Gold wanted to sit on the sofa too.

Gold couldn't help but marvel at his senior's body. Although he now sees him naked every time, the sweat that was glistening on Red's toned body made it look different. It made it sexy. And it made him in heat.

Gold doesn't wait any longer and started to run his fingers on his senior's body. He traced his fingers from Red's chest all the way to his navel, feeling every bit of muscle that his senior has under his digits. This was the first time that he thoroughly examined his senior's body and it felt like it was the best damn body he had seen. Every nook of it, every ripple was perfect for him. He wanted to explore more. He must know every corner of his senior's body.

"Hey Red, could you raise your arms a little bit?" Gold told his senior.

Red didn't reply but he did as he was told and raised his arms up, with hands though still on the handheld, revealing his armpits. Red didn't have much hair as Gold would have thought, in fact, it didn't have any hair at all. His pits were really clean and smooth.

Gold leaned in and took a sniff at his senior's sweaty pits. It smelled tangy and strong but it didn't smell bad at the very least. He then ran his fingers through it, just to feel how smooth it really was and it felt as smooth as a baby's skin. He then ran up his hands from his senior's pits to his shoulders, then to his arms then moved down again to his senior's neck. He didn't even expect his senior to have such smooth skin due to all the training he did at Mt. Silver. Maybe the cold helped maintain his skin somehow.

Red was feeling a little bit tired now and his arms were aching. He couldn't see his game enough too so he asked Gold.

"Gold?" Red asked his junior who was now ogling his nipples.

"Yeah?" Gold replies.

"Uh... could I lower my arms now? My muscles are aching."

"Sure, sure," Gold says.

He then lowered his arms down and continued playing. Although he feels a little awkward about what Gold was doing to him, he just let him be. After all, friends do these kinds of things to each other, right?

Gold got startled a little bit when his senior called him. He thought he was going to scold him or something but it was just something trivial. He then moved on and ran his hands through his senior's nipples, playing with them and pinching them. As he did so, he could hear muffled moans coming from his senior. He looked at him and it looked like he was certainly getting hot from it, although he did continue to play his game.

'_Hmm... so he does like this...'_

He continued to play with Red's nipples, pinching and pulling them while listening to his senior as he tried his best to contain his moans.

"G-Gold," Red suddenly said. "W-what are you doing with my n-nipples...?" he asked sheepishly.

"What," Gold said, still pulling on them, "I'm just massaging them, that's all."

Red knows all too well that this isn't a 'massage' he's getting but he couldn't help but feel... hot. As Gold continued to 'massage' his nipples, he just couldn't help but give weak moans. But still, he tries to continue to concentrate on his game. As far as he's concerned, it's alright whatever Gold does to his body.

"W-well, okay then. Just try to be gentler, okay? It's starting to hurt."

"Well, that's just the purpose of this massage. We must train your nipples so that it can endure these kinds of things, right?"

Red doesn't even know what's on his junior's mind and how would he react to such an absurd answer. Maybe he's just toughening-up his body? Red thought that that just might be the case so he just left his body to his junior.

"Haah... Do whatever you want," Red gave up and got back to his game.

With the approval of his senior, Gold fondled them even more. He started to intensify it a little bit. His senior's nipples are rock-hard now anyways so he continued pinching and now twisting and pulling them at the same time. As he did, he looked at his senior's face to see any reactions and he got what he wanted. Red wasn't cringing in pain but he was breathing even harder. He's starting to get aroused, contrary to a normal person's reaction when their nipples got pulled. That's when Gold realized that his senior may have a bit of a masochistic side to him.

Precum started oozing out of Red's dick as Gold continued to 'massage' his nipples. His breathing got heavier than before and his heart's pace is getting quicker. Just a little beat more teasing and he would've cum. He was about to cum but Gold suddenly stopped. He felt so left out and wondered what happened so he took a glimpse of his junior.

"I-Is something wrong, Gold? Why did you suddenly s-stop?" Red asked. He was so embarrassed to have asked that kind of question that he was stuttering.

"Hmm? Why you ask... well, I just finished massaging you," Gold said with a naughty smirk on his face.

He then suddenly leaned in just in front of his senior's face and teased him a little more.

"Or did you want more?"

"Huh? I just got curious!" Red exclaimed defensively. "You were doing it so... intense... I just... I just wondered why you suddenly stopped, okay?"

His words didn't meet with his actions though as he hid his already flushed face with the handheld. Gold already saw through it however and replied with a devilish smile on his face.

"Hmm... Okay then if that's what you're saying."

That was his plan from the start, though. He wanted to build up Red's arousal until he couldn't take it anymore and ask him to make him cum himself. That way, Red would get past his barrier as it seemed he's still not past it. Gold wondered though what happened with his suggestion last time. It seems as though Red reverted back to the way he was before he hypnotized him. The constant blushes yesterday were suddenly gone and he didn't know how or why. Maybe he'll ask later but for now, he just wanted to tease and explore his senior's body a little bit more.

"Say, Red," Gold said as he tapped on Red's thigh, "Could you flip over? I want to continue what I'm doing earlier."

"Hmph. Whatever," Red said irritated. He did however went with Gold's whims and flipped over, exposing his ass to his junior as he continued playing.

"Hm... Hm... Not bad," Gold said as he caressed and played with Red's ass, squishing and spreading them.

Red was feeling hot again. He could feel his dick was hardening up and he just couldn't take Gold's teasing. Just what's going through him? First, he felt hot when Gold played with his nipples and now, he's feeling hot just because Gold was caressing his ass? Not that he's gay or anything but somehow, Gold' hands felt... right for him.

'_What the heck's wrong with me? He's just my friend who's playing with my ass! That's a very normal thing for friends to do! Why am I feeling hot over it?'_

Red's thoughts were in a mess and he couldn't understand what was happening to him. So instead of pondering over it, he just concentrated on his game and tried not to mind what Gold was doing to his body.

Gold was very satisfied with his senior's ass. It was soft yet firm. It's like a perfect ratio. He leaned in and spread his senior's ass wide to get a closer look at his entrance. It was a light dab of chestnut brown. He put a finger by it and started to rub it. With his first rub, a sudden reaction came from Red who immediately straightened his back as if from shock. His senior didn't glare at him though and continued to play so he continued with his what he was doing.

Two fingers now. He was now rubbing and at the same time spreading the little hole as much as he could. He wanted to see just how far he could take it until Red gets angry at him, but it looks like he won't be. He's hearing him moan. His senior was trying very hard by suppressing his moans with a pillow but he could still hear him. It looks like he's starting to get hot again.

He continued to rub and spread Red's hole wide until he finally decided to stick a finger in. Red's reaction was priceless. He moaned so loudly that the pillow he was using to stuff his face was not enough.

Gold continued and played with his senior's hole even more, rubbing the outside with two fingers while the third messed with the inside like a piston, moving in and out and rubbing the insides. His senior's moans were now very audible. It looks like the pillow fell down the sofa. He looked at him and his hands were still on the handheld, although not playing with it anymore but just holding on to it now.

He went on and motioned his fingers even faster. Small sweet moans came from his senior and he just couldn't get enough of it. He then finally stuck the three fingers inside with the two spreading it, hitting the walls of Red's anus while the one in the middle continued with stirring up the inside.

Red couldn't take it. He's losing control over himself. As much as he wanted to concentrate on his game, he just couldn't. Whatever Gold was doing to his ass is making him feel hot. It's like a sensation he's never felt before. It felt so good... so good that jacking off doesn't even come near it. He feels that he might just get addicted to it if Gold continued.

But no, he mustn't. Red knew that if he cums from this, there will be no turning back. If he cums from Gold playing with his ass, Gold might think of him as some messed up pervert, seeing as this stuff is normal for everyone to do. He doesn't want his best friend to think of him that way. But what if he did cum? What would happen to him and to his relationship with Gold?

Gold intensified his movements. Red could feel his junior's fingers moving around inside him and he feels that at any moment, he's about to cum, no, he will cum. But when he felt that he's about to cum once more, Gold stops again.

Red breathed a sigh of relief. From a moment there, he thought that he's finally going to succumb to the pleasure. Gold suddenly stops and removed himself under him. He then went on to continue his game. He thought for sure that Gold was finally done until he felt his junior once again, now sitting in between his legs and raising up his thighs, pressing it up against his abdomen until his ass was fully raised. Then suddenly, he felt Gold's fingers back in his hole, spreading it wide again. He moaned at the motion Gold was making inside of him but after a few seconds, he felt something different.

Gold got frustrated. He was widening his senior's hole so he could see what it looked like on the inside. But after spreading it as wide as he could, he could only see a portion. He was so frustrated that he couldn't even see what his senior looked on the inside when something popped in his mind. He quickly removed himself from the sofa and positioned himself just by Red's feet. He widened and loosened up his senior's hole once more and after having done so, he rummaged through the plastic bag from the desk and got out a roll of candies. He didn't need the candies however, but the container. It was a transparent plastic tube.

Gold got the plastic tube and pushed it in carefully inside his senior's loosened hole.

"Aaa-aahhh..."

He pushed it in even further until the whole entirety of the tube was inside sans some centimetres of it so he could pull it out again. He could feel his senior breathing heavily once again as he got hold of both his senior's ass cheeks and leaned it to take a closer look inside.

There, he saw the most amazing thing. The walls of Red's anus moved about as he peered into the obscene hole. Red's inside has a shade of pink and it was trying to coil around the plastic tube, like it was sucking it in. Then, juices started to flow out. It was just like a girl's vagina inside of Red's ass. It was steaming and the walls kept moving that Gold couldn't help but feel hot as well. But as much as he wanted to make himself feel good too, this time however, it's not about him but Red.

He then started to move the tube in and out of his senior's hole. Lewd sounds came from it as he thrust it more. He could see the gastric juices of his senior bubbling up and making sloshing sounds as he went on.

Even his senior's moans were getting louder and louder. As he intensified his speed, so did the volume of Red's moans. He couldn't believe at first that his senior would react to this as he expected but now, it feels like he has finally succumbed to the pleasure. It would be a matter of moments before Red finally gives in to him. Even without training him while hypnotized anymore, he feels that no matter what happens now, Red would fall for him and he couldn't ever let off without him doing it.

In a matter of seconds, Red was about to cum once again.

"Aaah! I-I'm cumming!"

But seizing the opportunity, Gold immediately grabs a stranglehold on Red's dick to stop him.

Red turned back dumbfounded on his junior who was still messing with his ass and gave him a puzzling glare. But his junior did not budge an inch. His junior continued to mess his ass around with the object he was inserting inside him.

"Aaah! Aaah! Aaah!"

His junior plunged it in even deeper than before, reaching places he would never expect.

"Aah! Aah!"

Then, it suddenly hit his prostate. He knew all too well that this wasn't 'massaging' or anything anymore. Gold was fucking his ass, and with a toy to boot! But as much as he wanted to cum, his junior kept his tight hold on his dick. He wasn't even pumping it too, it's like he's deliberately trying to stop him from cumming!

Suddenly, his junior leans just beside his ear and whispers.

"Come on, Red, just say it. Beg me to let you cum and I will," Gold whispered.

"Aah! Aahh! W-What the fuck, Gold!? Come on, this isn't funny anymore! Aahh!" he yelled at his junior.

"Say what you're feeling right now, Red. Come on. Remember house rule number one?"

With hearing this, he knew that he couldn't escape anymore. Rules are rules and his best friend is the master of the house. Red finally lets loose.

"Ah! It feels good, Gold! God! It feels good! You're stirring up my insides! Aaah!"

"Haha. That's what I like about you, Red. You always follow the rules. Now, do you have something you want me to do?"

As much as he wanted not to say it, there's no helping it. He couldn't deny it. He feels good and he wants to cum so bad.

"Please let me cum, Gold! Aah! I want to cum! Please! Aaah!"

"That's good, Red. However, I have one condition. Would you like to hear it?" Gold said as he continued to thrust the plastic tube inside Red's ass.

"Yes! Anything! Please! Aaah! I can't take it anymore! Aaah!"

"Then, your nipples, your dick, and your ass, all of them will now belong to me. You'll not be allowed to touch them anymore and only I could touch them. Okay, Red?"

"W-Wha?! What are you saying, Gold?! Aaaahh!"

Gold tightened his grip on his senior's dick just to make his statement clearer.

"F-fine! Okay, Gold! Aaahh! Please, just let me cum!"

"Could you say it yourself?" Gold asked, his hand now sluggishly starting to pump his senior's dick.

Red felt the slightest inch when Gold's hands moved and he knew that if he kept on fighting back, Gold wouldn't let him cum. It scared him how Gold was being so forceful. But somehow, through all the pain, he was feeling good. In fact, the pain of not cumming is slowly turning into pleasure and he didn't know why himself.

"Well?" Gold said, tightening the grip on his senior's dick once more.

"Yes, yes! My nipples, my ass, and my dick are all yours now! I'm not allowed to touch them and only you could touch them! Aaaahh! Please, Gold! Please let me cum!"

"Okay then."

His junior then started to pump his dick and thrust the tube in his ass so furiously that in a matter of seconds, he came.

"Aaahhh! Cumming!"

Red spurted out a thick load of cum all over the sofa, covering the upholstery and even the handheld that he played. After that, he just fell flat on the sofa, exhausted and out of breath.

Gold caressed his hair after, his fingers running through his scalps as he panted.

"That's very good. Now, why don't you take a nice long rest, _senpai._"

Immediately, Red felt very tired and fell asleep.

Gold finally succeeded. He wanted his senior to be his alone and he got it, well, at least some parts of him. He wanted Red to bow down to him and he did and he made his senior consent to his absurd request of owning not only his dick, but also his ass and nipples. He felt so sick of what he's done and yet he felt good at the same time. Now all that's left is to confirm it with his beloved senpai.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Gold, however, as he put his senior through all that, there was one uninvited guest who saw through it all.

Yellow clenched her fist as she watched her boyfriend be toyed with by none other than his best friend in horror. She was aghast and couldn't believe that Gold would go so low as to do this to Red. Even though she didn't hear any of it, as she just so it through the window, she knew that Gold was sort of blackmailing his boyfriend and his boyfriend can't do anything but submit to him.

Yellow seethed in rage as she couldn't do anything earlier and promised that he would save his boyfriend from Gold.

* * *

**AN:** Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took too long! Well, you know, finals happened. And after that, Pokemon X and Y happened! Sheesh! I enjoyed breeding too much that I got lost in the story so I had to read all of it again and remember what I was doing. :P So anyway, here it is! Thank you so much for waiting and I promise it'll not take two months to update again. Maybe two weeks at best, the second semester is starting next week. :P

Oh yeah, and also an announcement. I'll be making a sequel to Gary's HYPNOsis - a rewrite so watch out for that as well. I'll be posting the details there as well so watch out for it. ^_^

Alright, 'til next time! :D


	9. Chapter 8

Gold coaxed his senior into a trance after he made him cum. He wants to make sure that what Red has promised earlier was ingrained in his mind. Also, he has a few other questions that he'd like answered that the normal Red wouldn't answer.

"Senpai," Gold said as he caressed his senior's raven hair, "Do you remember what you just promised me?"

Red turns his head to Gold and nods.

"Yes..."

"Could you say it out loud for me?"

"I promised Gold that from now one, my nipples, my dick, and my ass will belong to him and only Gold is allowed to touch them, no one else, not even me."

"Very good, senpai," Gold said as he gave a peck to his senior's cheek. "Now, be honest with me here. Do you agree with that?"

Red hesitated to answer for a moment. He was opening his mouth but no sound came out. But after a few seconds, he did give an answer.

"I... I suppose so..." Red finally answered. "I gave out a promise to Gold and I do not break the promises I give with anyone..."

Gold smiles at this. After all the things he put him through today, his senior is still the kind and just senior that he first met and fell in love with.

"Now, do you know what that means?"

Even though he was in trance, Red's eyebrow somehow cocked a little with the question presented to him by Gold.

"I... I don't know..." Red answered.

Gold let out a loud sigh and continued to caress his senior's hair. It seems his senior doesn't even know what he agreed into.

"It means that from now on, that lower part of yours would feel absolutely nothing, like a void. You could still go through your normal life but when you suddenly got the urge to pee or to take a dump, you would need my permission to do so. After all, I now own them right?"

"Haah..." was the only thing his senior said.

"Am I right?" Gold reiterated again.

Finally, Red answers definitively.

"Yes..."

"That's a good senpai. I love you when you understand," Gold said as he continued to caress his senior's hair.

As much as he wants to give his senior free decision to everything, he just couldn't. He doesn't know why but the power he wields over his senior is so awesome that he thinks it's beginning to eat at him. He had to cool down his head for a little bit. He knows that each day, his orders to his senior are becoming more and more ridiculous.

'_I guess before I lose control over myself, I should take away Red's hypnosis...'_

"Okay, sit up, senpai."

Red does as he was told and sat up.

Gold lets out a sigh. Even though he had so much fun toying around with his senior, it was not what he intended in the first place. He loves Red. And he wants Red to love him back the way it should be. Not through hypnosis but just out of pure love.

He looked at his senior who was staring at him directly, though he feels that his stare was directly passing through him. And that's why sometimes, he pities himself. Because he feels that even if Red isn't in his tranced state, he always looked at Gold like that.

Gold knew what Red did to him at Mount Silver. He was shocked as well when he was being stripped by his senior. He was confused. It brought him pain. It was like his senior was a beast hungry for sex. He endured it all. It pained him. He doesn't even know what will happen the next day after that and he felt scared. He just cried quietly as his senior had his way with him.

The next day came and Gold was being wary of Red. He went outside the cave they were sleeping in to find his senior training with his Pokemon. When Red noticed him, he greeted him like nothing happened last night. He then understood to keep it a secret between them and never ask him about it ever again.

But as days passed, he ultimately yearned for it. Every night he would stay up late, waiting for his senior who he admired so much to make a move, but nights went on and nothing happened. Days went by and with each day, he had developed his feelings for his senior. He tried to show it through his own means but Red showed no signs of acknowledging it. It seems his senior just used him one night to satisfy himself.

The time came to go back down but that one night stayed in his mind. It was always in his mind. He kept pushing himself that Red likes him back, that his senior was just too shy to convey his feelings. That's the only thing that motivated him. After climbing back down, he still pushed himself to Red, played with him, hung out with him, battled with him and sometimes, he would see as if for the first time, Red looked at him like he was something special to him. But as soon as the following day came, it was gone.

He didn't lose hope though. Gold still continued even though he doesn't even understand what's happening to his senior. He continued to be with him and his senior didn't mind. But one day, his senior called and his whole world shattered. He thought his senior liked him but instead, it was Yellow that he liked. He was pretty devastated so in desperation, he did what he had to be done.

But on the course of all this mess, he found a glimmer of hope. Being with Red most of the time, he noticed how he's fidgeting sometimes whenever he called on him. He noticed this too yesterday when Red looked at him like that, like that one time when he looked at him as if he was something more than a friend. But mysteriously, it's like nothing had happened the following day.

So before he lets Red go, he asked him that one thing which always tugged at his heart.

"Senpai, what do you really think of me? Please answer from the bottom of your heart."

As soon as he asked this, he prepared his heart for the worst possible answer. He just doesn't understand. He even ordered him last time to act as if he wasn't his friend anymore but how he really felt. But what if Red doesn't really feel anything for him? What if all those things that he took as hints weren't really meant to mean anything?

Red finally answers and when Gold heard him, tears escaped his eyes.

"I love you, Gold. More than a best friend. More than anything in the whole world."

Gold sat there with mouth agape and tears flowing down from his eyes when his senior told this to him with a monotone voice.

He just couldn't help it. That one answer he has yearned for and he heard it straight from Red's own lips.

"B-but, why," Gold asked, "why couldn't you tell me this directly...?"

Red remained expressionless but he answered nonetheless.

"I... I... I'm scared..."

"Scared of what, Red? Come on, you can tell me," Gold said, gripping his senior's hands as his face was now awash with a smile, though still, tears kept running down on them.

"I... I don't know... Loving another boy is wrong... and if Gold knew that I love him... he would get angry and never talk to me again... I'm scared... That's why every time, I try to forget."

Gold didn't know what to say. All he did was lunge at Red with a hug, pinning him down on the sofa as he continued to cry and cry. He bawled his eyes out, crying at his senior's naked chest in frustration and happiness. He's happy that his senior loved him back but he's also frustrated about what his senior was thinking.

"I love you, Red! I love you too!" Gold kept on repeating as he cried on Red's chest.

Finally, he knew what was going on. Every time Red would realize his love for him, he somehow manages to shut himself down and forget everything. That's why Red was acting like nothing happened the day after Gold sees some sign in him. Because every time Red remembers his love for his junior, his brain shuts him down, helping him forget his anxieties and regress to how he was before.

After drying up his tears, Gold finally lets go of his senior and sat him straight back up again. No more toying with Red anymore is what he thought. He only knew what had to be done and that is to remove that fear from Red. He'd want to remove Red's love for Yellow as well but he left it for Red to decide on his own. What would he be doing is to help Red realize everything all on his own. That was his purpose from the beginning anyways.

Gold composes himself and looked straight at Red, ready to issue him his final orders.

"Okay, Red. Forget everything what I said earlier. When I wake you back up, your new orders will be to forget all your fears and anxiety. And also, when I wake you up, you will now be free from the hypnosis. You will also faithfully execute these orders you just heard under this trance, is that understood?"

"Yes..." Red replied.

"Okay then, Red, it's time for you to—"

Gold was suddenly cut short when a loud banging suddenly came from the front door.

"Who is it?" he called out.

Gold was curious as to who it could be at such an unholy hour. He let his senior fall asleep first for the time being and covered him up in a blanket. He then rushed to see the uninvited guest.

"Coming, coming! Sheesh! You don't have to bang the door so loud—"

But as he finally opened the door, what stood before him was a short girl with a very large straw hat. The girl was glaring at him intensely.

"Yellow-senpai!" Gold called out in all cheerfulness, though he was a bit nervous. "What brings you here?"

* * *

**AN: **Hello again, everyone! Just a short update on this story, and the shortest one if I should say so myself. I'm gonna be leaving you a cliffhanger this time and I'm already writing the next chapter as of posting. I think I might be able to wrap this up in about 3 or 4 chapters max so stay tuned! Keep those reviews coming! 'Til next time! :D

PS. I think after this, I might start on a new hypnosis story featuring BrendanXMay. Well, just a heads up if anyone is interested. :P

**ben4kevin** - I know right? Definitely the best gen so far. Hahaha! Well, let's see in the coming chapters. I might go for a dramatic but happy ending. ^_^  
**Reality Hacker -** I love Yellow! She's so adorable and cute. :)) We~ell, it's just me but I am planning on making Gary's HYPNOsis a very long story. Like a series of some sort. After Ash's Dawn, I'm planning to have at least another sequel after that. And don't worry, at the end it will still be AshxGary for that story.

**ParadoxicOrder8** - Thanks for the support ParadoxicOrder8! ^_^ Hypnosis ftw!

**gokkylegend **- You'll find out next chapter. HAHAHAHA! XD


	10. Chapter 9

"You know very well why I'm here, Gold," Yellow said with a serious look on her face.

Cold sweat started to drip from Gold's forehead as he confronted with his beloved senior's girlfriend. He knows what she can do.

She literally took matters in her own hands when Red went missing after a mysterious invitation to battle at Mt. Silver was sent to him. She even defeated Lance himself using Pokemons like Raticate and Dodrio! That just shows if she is dedicated enough, she could do almost anything and Gold knows just what she's capable of.

"I really don't have any idea on why you should be here," said Gold as he cracked a nervous smile, "Is it maybe because Chu wants to pay a visit to Pichu?"

Yellow frowned.

"That's not why I'm here this time," she said, seemingly pissed off. "I'm here to get my boyfriend back."

Gold sweated bullets as Yellow told him that. It sounded more like a threat than a statement.

"I'm sorry," Gold replied, keeping his composure cool, "I'm afraid Red-senpai isn't here."

Yellow let out a loud sigh. She knew Gold was lying to the skin and she doesn't even know what he's gaining from his boyfriend. He's already defeated him and had since then been recognized as the Pokemon League Champion. What else is there to take from his boyfriend? His pride? His dignity?

Gold knew Yellow could see through his lie completely. It scares him how a small and cute girl such as her gives off a terrifying aura.

"I'll let myself in just to make sure, are you alright with that?" Yellow asked Gold.

"Uh...uh..."

Gold kept stammering, looking back at the house and back to Yellow like a kid who's pretty much guilty. He doesn't want to let Yellow in but what can he do? As soon as he thought of an alibi though, Yellow cut him short and talked again, not even wanting to hear what he has to say.

"You would let me in and look for myself if you're not hiding him here, right? So let's quit the stalling so we can get on with our lives, okay?"

"Uh... s-sure, Yellow-senpai."

Gold gave in. He just couldn't win against her. He just hopes that Yellow doesn't find Red who was just covered by blankets in the sofa. But who wouldn't notice that? He just hopes that she is dumb enough to overlook it.

Yellow barged in immediately inside Gold's home and through the hallway.

"Red? Red? Are you in here? I've come to get you!" She called out.

If Red heard her, she thinks that he might emerge and start to running down towards her. She knows Gold can't do anything against her even without her Pokemon. She just hopes that Red is okay and Gold didn't do much to him.

Yellow went straight for the living room and there she found a rather odd bulky sofa. She flipped the covers and found her boyfriend, dazed and naked. She couldn't believe at what she was seeing. There he is, her boyfriend, naked, and still has a tube stuck in his ass.

Gold knew that the jig is up. He had hoped that this day wouldn't come. He was just about to release Red from the hypnosis then this happened. He couldn't let Yellow discover that he hypnotized him. Just what would she say? What would everyone say?

"Red, wake up, Red. It's me, Yellow. I've come to rescue you," Yellow said as she shook her boyfriend.

Tears just started to escape her eyes as she looked at the state that her boyfriend was in. She doesn't even know what state he was in. He wouldn't respond nor anything. He wasn't even looking at her. He just kept staring straight upward.

When Yellow heard Gold come in the living room, her tears stopped and her eyes filled with rage.

"Just what did you do to him!?" She demanded an answer.

Gold kept calm. Under these circumstances, he has to keep calm lest he say something unnecessary and dig his own grave even further than it's already in. But he knew that telling lies with Yellow with resolve nothing and even though he was against telling Yellow that he hypnotized Red, he knew that if he tells the truth, there might be a chance that Yellow might forgive him.

"I hypnotized him," he said matter-of-factly.

Yellow's jaw dropped as Gold's statements rang on her ears. She couldn't believe what Gold just said.

"Y-you hypnotized him?" she asks once more, hoping that what she heard was wrong. But it was denied as she heard Gold state it once more.

"Yes, yes I did."

Just what in the world is going on in Gold's mind, she thought as he looked at his junior who was much older than her.

"Why would you do such a thing, Gold?" she asked, holding her temper.

"Because I love him," he replied back.

Her body filled with rage the moment the moment she heard those statements. She clenched her fist tightly just to keep her cool but her fists were palms were already bleeding, her fingers digging deep into them.

She doesn't know what to say to Gold. She looked at him and he was just standing there by the entryway like nothing happened. That bored look on his face looks like it was mocking her and that didn't even calm her down one bit. She could just punch Gold and leave with Red but she's not going to do that. After all, she is the Healer and what she does best is not fight but to mend wounds.

Yellow breathed in slowly, hoping that it would calm herself down.

Gold watched as she looked at his senior who looks like she was trying to calm herself down. He thanked the stars that Yellow was not the one who would resort to violence and instead would rather hold down discussions.

It took minutes though before Yellow got her composure. When she finally did, she looked at Gold with a piercing glare, pinning Gold down instantly where he was.

"You love him, you say?" Yellow asked.

Gold stood up straight and stared back at her the way she was staring at him.

"Yes. I love Red-senpai," he stated with conviction.

Yellow sighed.

"Then tell me, Gold, how is this love? How is hypnotizing the one you care about the most show love?"

Gold doesn't know either. Yellow hit the mark. He himself knows this and that is why he was planning to release Red from the hypnosis earler. From the start, he knew that it'd come to this. He knows that he was doing was wrong but what could he do?

At this point on, Gold only has one answer.

"It's because of you, Yellow-senpai."

Yellow took a step back as she heard Gold's answer. She doesn't even know why she was being blamed in the first place.

"Because of me? What did I do? I'm the victim here!"

"No you aren't," Gold said as he slammed his foot and took a step forward. "This was all your fault! If Red-senpai hadn't confessed to you, then none of this would have happened!"

"And how is that my fault?! It's not my fault if Red loves me!" Yellow answered back.

Yellow couldn't believe at how shallow Gold's argument was. It's too stupid to even think of doing something like this with that argument.

"No, Yellow-senpai. He loves me. He doesn't love you!"

Yellow took another step back. How could Gold even say such an obvious lie with so much conviction?

"Now you're just spouting nonsense, Gold. He confessed to me. I love him, and he loves me back. Just because you're jealous and had no chance with him doesn't mean that you have to go so low that you had to hypnotize him just to love you back! That's not how love works!"

"I know that!" Gold said, tears now falling down his eyes, "I know that's wrong... that's why I was intending to stop it right now. But I didn't hypnotize him to fall in love with me! I wouldn't do that even if the hypnotism permitted it!"

"What are you saying?" Yellow said, cocking an eyebrow.

"The hypnotism doesn't allow it. It's not how it works..."

Gold then walks to Red who was still by the sofa, passing by Yellow who still had a face of disbelief. Gold sits up Red, his right hand supporting his back. He then looks at the dazed Red who had no clue what was going on and kisses him on the cheek. This infuriated Yellow even more.

"...Red-senpai loves me, Yellow-senpai and that's a fact," Gold said as he faced Yellow once more.

"What nonsense are you spouting...?" Yellow asks, her fist clenched once more.

"It's true. All of it is true. I didn't hypnotize Red-senpai to love me because from the start, he loves me. I discovered that he doesn't want to tell me because he thought I'd hate him for it... but he doesn't know how wrong he is. I love him more than anything in the world, even though we came off to a bad start; I just fell for him right away..."

Yellow is at a loss for words. She knows too that Red would sometimes look at Gold in a very special way but not like this. She couldn't believe this at all. Gold was lying to her again is what she thought. He was trying to persuade her by telling these lies.

"Stop lying to yourself, Gold. Red only sees you as a friend. He doesn't see you way beyond that. Stop convincing yourself that he loves you more than that!"

But Gold's calm demeanor is somewhat ticking her off. It's as if she's the one convincing herself that what Gold was saying was not true.

"No, Yellow-senpai. Red-senpai only used you as a scapegoat. He knew that being with another boy is wrong. That's why he chose you instead of me. He feared the eyes of others because he is a famous personality and he is respected by everyone. But that doesn't matter. That's why I'm here. I'm here for him now," Gold said as he kissed Red on the cheek once more.

Yellow spat at the gesture and stared coldly at Gold.

"Let's ask him if you don't want to believe, Yellow-senpai," Gold said, seeing that Yellow didn't believe anything what he just said.

Gold then ordered Red to listen to Yellow.

Yellow was disgusted as how Gold ordered Red just like a toy. But she too has to know if everything Gold was spouting was true and Gold assured him that in this state, Red would only answer what he really feels.

"I-is this all true, Red? Y-you love me more than Gold, right?" she asked, holding on straws, hoping that she would hear the answer she wants. But when Red answered, she felt devastated.

"No," Red replied flatly. "I love Gold more than Yellow. I love him very much."

Yellow was really at a loss. She doesn't know what to say. She's very confused. She's very angry. All emotions are mixed up in her. She's very frustrated, so frustrated that what Gold was telling her might be true. She couldn't stand what just happened. She was just so angry and so frustrated at the same time that she slammed her feet down and cursed Red with all her might.

"Go die, Red!"

Yellow then ran outside crying. She doesn't know what to do anymore and just broke down.

"W-wait, Yellow-senpai!" Gold exclaimed.

Gold then rushes out to catch her. He knows he was very harsh to her and she hit her right where it hurts. He knows he has to apologize and explain in a manner in which she would understand and how all these came to be but Yellow came with a bike and when she left, she pedalled so fast that Gold couldn't catch up with him.

As Gold rushed outside the second Yellow ran, he left Red there sitting by the sofa.

Tears escaped the hypnotized Red's eyes as he replied to what Yellow told him.

"Okay..."

* * *

**AN:** Hello again, guys! Yep, this fic would be ending in two chapters as it would seem so hold on tight! Keep those reviews coming! 'Til next time! ^_^

**Reality Hacker: **You really should write a fic! Please, keep me posted whenever you intend to write one! ^_^ Thanks for the love you're showing for this story. :)

**ben4kevin: **He really needs to tread carefully from here on out but I think he handled Yellow pretty well. :P


End file.
